The Agreement
by phungulai
Summary: what happens when the good daughter of a drunk and gambler get into an agreement with the man whom her father owes money too
1. Chapter 1

"Tell Mr. Grant that he will have his money at the end of the month" said Eli Pope as he lay on the floor with a burst lip and a swollen eye.

"That is what you said last month and the month before that", replied the men that was responsible for his beating. "He has given you more than enough chances to pay back the money. If it was someone else you would be dead"

"I am begging you", he was in tears now. "My daughter will be home soon. She can't see me like this. I am the only family she has. Please don't kill me".

"I think she lost you a long time ago. Considering that you spend all your time at the bottom of a bottle or gambling away everything you have. You even gambled away her childhood home. No one deserves a father like that and now you have turned into a thief", said Fitzgerald grant as he walked into the living room of the Pope house. The house wasn't even theirs anymore since Eli had lost it in a game of poker. There is nothing he detested more than a man who didn't know his limit. He knew that the man lost his wife about 8 years ago due to long struggle with cancer. That when he started drinking and gambling. He took in modest living room with photos on the wall and side table. The People in the pictures where looked very happy, he guessed they were taken before his wife died. In the pictures was a little girl, couldn't have been more than 10. She was cute and had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. He looked around to see if there were any resent photos of the girl but he saw none.

"Mr. Grant, I will pay you bank every cent I owe you. I am sorry that I took the money I wish I could undo it but I can't", he cried

"I don't care what your wishes are, you stole from me and now I will make you pay. No one steals from me or takes what is mine", said Fitz through clenched teeth. "I am a very nice man but just like anyone I have my limits…"

"Dad are you home", said Olivia as she walked into her home. She didn't notice that there were other people beside her dad in the living room because texting her friend to tell her that she had arrived home safely. When she raised her head, her jaw dropped at the sight of her father bleeding and with a bruise on his face. She rushed across the room to his side

"Oh my God dad, what's wrong. What happened", she cried as she touched his face. She lifted her yes to the man standing behind her father. He was dressed in all black and the idiot had a lollypop in his mouth.

"Who the hell are and what did you do to my dad", she asked. The man didn't reply and that pissed her more.

"Answer me damn it or I will call the police. What did you do to my father?" she asked with rising anger.

"His name is Charlie and he works for me", replied a second man that he hadn't taken notice of. He was tall and had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"And who the hell are you", asked Olivia

"I am the man your father owe a lot of money too. He is a regular at my establishments and happened to steal money from me", Fitz said coolly

"You're lying; my father is not a thief. How dare you come into our home and accuse him of such things", she replied with so much venom in her voice

"Ask him if you don't believe me. He is a drunk and a gambler already." said Fitz

Olivia was left speechless. Her father had told her he would start going to AA meeting and seek help for his gambling addiction. After her mother died, it's like the good parts of his died as well. Instead of losing just one parent when her mother dies she lost them both. When her mother died she had to become an adult so she could take care of her father. She needed to be taken care of but her dad was too bus drowning his sorrows in alcohol and then eventually started gambling. As a result he lost his job and that only just served to make the problems worse for them. At 14 she would works after school at the local grocery shop just so she could have money to help out at home any way that she could. Her neighbors' and teachers knew she was a responsible kid so whenever they needed a babysitter and would do that for them. While teenagers her age enjoyed their summer vacations all she did was work. When she wasn't working she would be studying or reading whichever book she could her hands on. She believed the only way to have a better future and life was for her to study as hard as she could and do everything to the best of her ability. When she graduated high school she was valedictorian and was now in university studying law.

"Daddy please tell me he is lying. You promised me that you were getting help for problems. You wouldn't lie to me would you?" she asked with a lump in her throat

When Eli sees the disappointment in his daughters eyes he just breaks down in tears." I am so sorry sweetheart"

Olivia was so angry she didn't even know if the tears on her cheeks were of being her by her father lying to her about getting help or from anger. She pulled her father into her arms and tried to comfort him as best as she could.

"Its ok dad, I will fix it. Please don't cry I hate to see you cry", she comforted him

Fitz' eyebrows shot up at what he was witnessing. He knows if his father had done shit like this he would walked out and lets him face whatever consequence he had coming to him.

"Ok ok enough of this tear fest; I didn't come here to watch the Pope family show. So Ms. Pope since you say you will fix it, please do tell me how do u plan to get me what's mine", he said

"Will it kill you to be human for just a minute? I will clean my father wound and we will discuss payment. Now if you will excuse me I will be down soon." She walked with her father up the stairs into the bathroom. She took out a first aid kit, cleaned the cuts on his with alcohol and dressed them. She took him to his room to see him safely to bed. As she was about to walk out Eli stopped her." I am so sorry to be such a disappointment to you Olivia. Ever since your mother died I have not been there for you as a father should be for his daughter. You are the best thing I have ever done; no man in the world will ever have a daughter better than you. I am so fortunate to call you daughter. And I hope someday you will be proud to call me father"

"Daddy, I love you so much. You're all the family I have. I am proud that you are my father. Yes I do wish you could have handled mom's death differently but I still love you dad. For all your mistakes I know how much you love me. Go to sleep and we will talk in the morning", Olivia said as she walked out of his room on her way downstairs. As she joined Fitz and his friend, he asked his friend to give them some privacy

"How old are you?"Asked Fitz

"20"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I am a law student and I work various jobs so can pay for school and help out here if I can", she said perplexed by his questioning

"Oh I see, so how do you plan on paying me the money you father owes me", he asked

"Well not that it's any of you business "she said as she rolled her eyes at him," but I will sell this house and I will pay you with the money I get"

"Sorry to reign on your parade darling but your father no longer owns this house. He lost it in a game of poker"

Olivia's breath nearly stopped. How could he do this? Dear God what is she supposes to do now. If this monster doesn't get his money he will surely crack his skull, she thought to herself. She was on the verge of tears. All of this was becoming too much for her.

Fitz watched her bury her face in her hands and probably contemplate killing her father. She was so beautiful and had the most kissable lips he had ever seen. She has great breasts too, not small nor too big, they were perfect. She had a great ass too. This girl was the sexiest girl she had ever seen. Instantly thoughts of what he would do to her if he ever had her alone started playing in his mind and he felt a tightening in his pants.

"I will think of another way to pay you back your money, just please don't hurt him. I will take over his debt", said Olivia as she brought him out of his carnal thoughts

"He stole $50000 from me"

Her jaw dropped. How the fuck was she going to pay all of that money back. it would take her all her life.

"I have a solution as to how you can pay me"

"Please will do anything, whatever you want. As long as my father is not hurt"

"I don't know if you are going to like it"

"Just tell me what"

"Be my mistress for a year and I will dissolve the debt", he said while giving her an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so humbled by the response to the first chapter. This is my first fanfic ever. A lot of the people who have the first chapter thoroughly enjoyed I just hope that I don't let you guys down. I am a die hard OLITZ shipper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own scandal or its characters if I did, there would have OLAKE would have never seen the light of day**

**Chapter 2**

To say she was dumbstruck would have been the understatement of the century. For a moment she thought she hadn't heard him right. She cleared her throat and shifted her place on the couch so that she was facing him directly.

"I am sorry would you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right", she said in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"What did you hear?" he asked

"I thought I heard you say that I must sleep with you for a year"

"Must…sweetheart you make it sound like you don't have a choice in the matter. I would never force any women to do something she doesn't want to do"

"But if I say no you will hurt my dad?"

Fitz crossed his left leg over his right and tapped his chin as if he was pondering the solution to a complicated mathematic problem,"yeah that sounds about right", he said

"Please Mr. Grant; give me some time to come up with your money"

"Of course ,I will give you one month"

"Are you serious, that is not enough time to come up with what is owed to you", she said as she let out a frustrated breath.

"I have given your father more than enough time to try to come up with the money. To be precise I gave him nearly a year. I have given him more than enough chances; he is not my only debtor. What will my other debtors think of me if I just let him off the hook? I may be a monster to as you so eloquently put it but I am a monster with a reputation to uphold", he said

She was lost about what she should do about this problem at hand. She knew, whatever she decided she was screwed. Between work, school and taking care of her father she had never been in a serious relationship. Yes she went on a few dates but they never led to anything more than just kisses. She had always imagined that the first time she was intimate with a man, she would be head over heels in love with him and he would feel the same way about her. Now there was a huge possibility that this man sitting in front of her would be the man she loses her virginity to. Then an idea struck her, maybe if he knew her lack of experience he would agree to have her pay him another way. There were men who were turned off by the idea of sleeping with a virgin; she hoped he was one of them.

"How old are you?"

His brows furrowed," I just turned 35 a couple of months back", he replied

"Well it might come as shock but although I am 20, I am still a virgin. "She said with her eyes downcast.

"What?"

"Virgin…you know those people who haven't had sex like ever. So I know given my virgin status and our age gap you wouldn't be comfortable having relations with me"

"Are you saving yourself for your husband", he asked curiously

"No, of course not", she replied quickly

"Ok so sleeping with me won't be like your breaking a moral code that you live by." He asked

"No…so can we come up with another way to pay you without me having to sleep with you. I am sure that a man like you has had sex with some very experienced women, women who know how to please a man, unlike me. Why would you want to sleep with boring old me", she asked in a voice filled with hope

"I know you told me you were a virgin in the hopes of appealing to my sensitive side but I am sorry to say I don't have one. If you're" worried "that you won't be able to please me, than I will teach you how to please me. You asked why I would sleep with you since you are a virgin, I would answer but since you're not a man I doubt you will understand."

"Try me!"

"Because I can only imagine how tight your pussy is. There is no better feeling than having a tight pussy around ones cock. You can ask any man in the world they will tell you the same", he said in a silky smooth baritone voice.

"I thought love is what made sex feel good", she said

"Well you were sadly misinformed, you can ask the thousands of people who have had one night stands or been in relationships where there were no strings attached, that's bullshit"

"I will cry and scream every time you touch me and I am sure that would make you feel like the dirtiest and most cruel human to ever walk the face of this earth. You would be no better than a rapist", she said

"Oh sweetheart, you will cry and scream alright but not for the reasons you think", he counter with a smug look on his face

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. She started pacing think of a way to get out of this web her father had put her in. Fitz couldn't help but admire the curve of her hip and ass underneath that sinfully tight jeans or the swell of her breast. He was determined to have her come hell or high water. Never had he lusted for a woman with such intensity.

"Ok sweetheart, I think I have given you enough time to think this over. So what are going to do", he said impatiently

"I will do it", she said as her shoulders slumped

"Well don't look so down, it will be fun", he said with a chuckle

"But please promise that my father will never find out. This is our secret that I will take to my grave. If my father over found out he would blame himself forever. I don't want him to blame himself", she said with a sad voice

"But it is his fault; he is making a whore out of you"

"I am sure it was never his intension", she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek

When he saw the tear rolled down her cheek something inside him hurt. She looked so vulnerable and lost he almost regretted what he had planned for her, almost not quite. He walked towards her took her face in his hands. He turned her face to look up at him.

"Don't worry sweet baby, I will make it good. You will enjoy this as much as I will. I will be gentle and take my time with you, I promise you there will be no pain but so must pleasure you will think you just might die from it," he said as softly kissed the tears from her cheek and ran his thumb over her plump lips. Her lips felt so soft and he couldn't resist pulling her closer to him. She could feel his erection on her stomach as he brought his lips to graze hers. The kiss was simple and sweet but it had her heart racing.

"I promise you Olivia Pope, this will be the best year of your life", he said as he walked out of the house and left her standing alone with her hand lightly touching her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After Fitz had left, she had finished her paper for school that was due the following day. Sleep didn't come easy that night as she replayed the conversation she had with Fitz. She couldn't believe that she had basically agreed to whore herself to that evil spawn, pathetic excuse for a human being. As long as her father was safe that was all that matter. She would do anything for her family and the people she care about. She just wished she didn't have to lie on her back to do it.

When morning came, she had a shower and went downstairs and sat about to make breakfast. She has cereal but made her dad bacon and eggs. When her father walked into the kitchen, she wondered if he would ask her about what happened after he had left her with Mr. Grant.

"Good morning sweetheart", he said as he kissed her on her cheek

"Moring daddy", she replied."How are you this morning?"

"I am ok. Sweetheart, we need to talk about what you walked into last night"

"I walked into you being beating. And if I had shown up at that time I am scared to think about what those men would done to you"

"I am so sorry my dear girl"

"Yeah dad, I know how sorry you are. There is no need to say it over and over again"

"After I left what happened, what did Mr. Grant say?"

"We worked something out about how I would pay back all that you owe", she told him with her back turned to him. She was afraid if she looked him in the eyes he would know that something sinister was going on.

"What did your'll work out"

"Dad you owe him a lot of money and it will not be easy paying him back. I told him I would work for him free of charge and that when I graduate I will be his legal counsel for 2 years for free"

"Olivia, you will do no such thing. That man is dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near him"

"Well dad you should have thought of that before you got involved with him and stole his money!" she said in a raised voice

"I am sorry…"

"No dad I am sorry, I should have raised my voice at you. I certainly know you didn't mean for things to turn out this way"

"Wherever your mother is right now, she must be royally pissed at me. I have let her down. I promised I would take care of you yet you're the one stuck taking care of me. I have not only failed you but I have failed your mother. I hope someday you will forgive me for this. I will find a way to pay back Grant. That man is dangerous; I would rather die than have you at his mercy. If anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself"

"Dad, Fitz won't hurt me."

"Olivia the man is a drug dealer, owns casino's or did I mention he deals in illegal arms"

"If he is so dangerous what possessed you to even steal from him in the first place?"

"Desperate men do anything"

"Desperate...dad; weren't starving, we had a home that we owned. So what would have made you so desperate that you were willing to steal from a drug dealer…oh wait I know; you were desperate to feed your gambling addiction", she said

"Yes", he said in a voice filled with shame

When her eyes filled with tears she turned she walked to the sink to wash her bowl."All my memories of mom are in this house, I feel close to her when I am here and you just went and gambled it away. I so angry at you dad, I am so angry it's homicidal. It hurts that you would gamble with something that was not only precious to me by my death mother", she said as the tears she had been fighting came running down her cheek.

Eli walked towards her and pulled her into her arms and she just sobbed. It felt so good to just let it all out. The stress of losing her home, of her father's life being in danger and sleeping with a monster to protect her father all just came rushing out. She couldn't hold it in anymore so she just let it go.

After a few minutes she stepped back from her dad and wiped the tears and smiled weakly at him. She kissed him on the cheek, took her backpack and walked towards the door heading to her classes for the morning.

"I promise you, Olivia I will do better, I will get the help I need", he said as she was about to walk back

She just turned back and smiled weakly at him before walking out the door.

Went to her classes and wasn't surprised to not see any of her friends there. They had gone out partying and she was sure they were nursing massive hangovers. I guess if she came from a well of family she could afford to let loose and party whenever she wanted. She knew that failing any subjects wasn't possible for her. She just could afford that. They jokingly called her miss perfect because she was always so serious and well behaved. She was never in trouble for anything. They admired that she was a strong person because she had lost her mother at a very young age but was always motivated to work hard. While they had their trust fund she wasn't so lucky. She liked them because unlike most of the kids she had been in high school with who did want to be her friend because she couldn't afford the latest fashion, they like her for the person she was. She was kind and loyal to a fault and always made time to help them with their subjects if they needed help. Abigail Whelan worked with her at one of the upscale restaurants that she worked at after school. But unlike her who did it because she had too, Abby did it to scout the rich young men who frequented the restaurant.

After a couple of hours at the library she made her way to work. She was working the late shift today and wondered if Abby will be there. She hoped she would because she needs her to keep her mind of that evil spawn, Fitzgerald Grant.

"Is Abby not in today?" she asked one of her other friends Quinn

"No, she drank too much last night and she is still feeling the effect", Quinn replied

"Oh ok, well I hope she is ok, I guess I will call her later"

Quinn's eyes were suddenly drawn to the entrance of the restaurant and her jaw dropped to the floor." And who in the name of all that is holy is that fine specimen of a man", she said

When Olivia turned to look in the direction that Quinn was looking at, her eyes met with a cerulean blue gaze she had trouble getting out of her mind. He just sent am evil smirk her as he was escorted to his set. He had a beautiful blonde on his arm and she had to admit that they made a beautiful couple.

"How could God have made one of him, it's so unfair. What I wouldn't give just to have him in the sack for one night", she said in a voice dripping with lust

"Why would you want him? Just because he has a pretty face doesn't mean he is a good lover."

"Olivia did you see how he swaggered into this place. There is no way in hell that a man with that much swagger wouldn't be a great lover. And I bet you that he is working with one hell of an anaconda between those leg", Quinn said without taking her eyes of him.

"Quinn you're crazy. They are in my section so we will talk later. I have work to do", she said as she walked away.

When she arrived at their table she made sure to keep most of her attention either on her note pad or the pretty blonde he was with." Good evening and welcome to Belducci. These are your menus. Can I bring you anything to drink while you decide what to order?" she said with a smile.

"Bring us a bottle of your most expensive red wine", said the blonde barely looking at her. She couldn't take her eyes of Fitz and for reasons unknown to her it pissed her off.

Fitz looked at her and asked, "What would you recommend?"

"Fitz darling she could be a day over 18, I doubt she has any idea of what good wine tastes like. Plus she is just the just waitress what would she know?"

At the look of embarrassment that was evident on her face, Fitz shot his companion a scathing look and turned his attention to Olivia and apologized. She kept her eyes to the ground, nodded her head and walked away.

He saw heading towards the restrooms and quickly excused himself and followed her. He couldn't go inside the ladies room as he wasn't sure if she was alone or not so he just waited outside. He thanked God that there was no one around. When she walked out she took hold of her hand and walked her further down to the corridor to where the manager office was. When they were inside the pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked towards the door so she could leave and to her surprise it was locked. She didn't want to be alone in a room with this Casanova.

"What the hell is wrong with you, if my manager sees me in her I will get in trouble? I might even lose my job. So please could we get out of here", she asked with all the politeness she could muster

Instead of leaving the bastard walked towards Laurens' desk and sat down.

"Are you deaf, I said we need to leave", she said starting to get really irritated

"Relax, Lauren knows me. The owner is a friend of mine and I just happen to be part owner of this little shindig.

"Well, don't you have your fingers in all sorts of pies?"

"What can I say, I am a businessman, I do a like bit of this and a little bit of that"

"Businessmen don't go around ordering their goons to beat up people."

"Ok maybe I should phrase it this way; I have legal businesses and shady not so legal businesses"

"You're a drug dealer", she said

"Use to be. I happened to mess with some really bad guy and nearly got killed"

"Well too bad they didn't succeed"

"Ouch", he said dramatically as he put a hand over his heart to make as if she hurt his feelings," But I guess I would feel the same way if I was in your position", he said with a lopsided grin

"So is the blonde your flavour of the month?"

"Oh baby don't sound so jealous, you will be my flavour of the year"

"Jealous? You wish, "she scoffed." Doesn't it bother you that you are going to hurt her feelings by sleeping with me?"

"Olivia, you have some serious growing up to do. There is no love between that women out there and I. I enjoy fucking her and she enjoys me spending money on her. It's a win-win for both of us."

"So will you be sleeping with of us?"

"Of course not, I would ever put you at risk like that"

"What do you care am just a means to paying of a debt to you."

"Yes that's true but I am capable of kindness"

"If you're capable then…"

"I will stop you right there. I can be kind but not too kind. You are not getting out of this. I will be fucking you for the next year. Make peace with that sweet heart", he said to her

"You don't have to be so crude you know"

"Come here", he called her."Sit on big papa Fitz laps", he said and broke out in a laugh

"Big papa Fitz, are you serious right now"

"Olivia just comes here!" he said and she walked towards him. She sat as far as she could from his crotch but it was futile because he just pulled her so close she could feel his arousal next to her hip.

"Olivia look at me", when she didn't he took her face in his hand and turned her face so she was looking at him."In the coming year, I will fuck you, pound that pussy, bang you and you will beg me not to stop", her went wide.

What is this man doing to me? She thought. His words alone were making her feel sensations in places she had no business feeling things. Especially if this bastard was responsible.

"You will ride this dick and I will make you feel things you have thought possible. I will eat your pussy until you come. Do you understand me?" he asked with cold grey eyes. She was so hypnotized she couldn't even move

His hand made its way from face down the swell of her breast to her hip all the way o under her skirt. He was running his manly hands up and down her thigh while he spoke. He was aroused to the point of bursting. He couldn't understand how this girl was able to make him this hard just by being close to him.

"Do you understand me Olivia", he said again when she didn't answer. Her eyes were closed as she took in what this man's hands were doing to her. His hand went high and as he lightly touched the cotton of her underwear he found that she was drenched. He wanted more than anything to put his fingers inside her but knew nothing would stop him from taking her on this desk if once he had her hot drenched core around his finger

Her head was thrown back and her eyes were tightly shut as she basked in the sensation of his finger feeling her through her wet panties. When he suddenly stopped she opened her eyes which were heavy with arousal.

He gave her that evil smile and said," I will have so fun corrupting you my beautiful virgin Olivia"

"Fuck off, you asshole", she said as she quickly got of his lap. She took the key he had left on the table, opened the door and ran out of there as if the devil was on her heels


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: hey guys, I am still on a high. All the reviews make me very happy and glad that I decided to take the plunge and write this fanfiction. I have spent so many nights reading all the amazing stories written by other writers. It brings a huge smile to my face that some prominent scandal fanfic writers like this story. I really hope to live up all your expectations.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this update**

**XXX**

She walked into the ladies and went straight into an empty stall. She sat on the toilet seat and tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were warm, hell every part of her was on fire. How could she have lost herself like that? How could she have let him run his hand on her thighs like that? Hell he touched her between her legs and she enjoyed it. "What have I gotten myself into?" she said softly.

She could still feel the wetness down there. She stood, pulled down her panties and stared at the evidence of her arousal. She didn't know whether to feel ashamed or what. How could a man she hates make her feel the way she felt in his arms? She took some tissue and cleaned herself. When she was felt she was decent she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey where have you been", Quinn asked her

"Bathroom", she replied

"Oh honey, are you ok. You look flushed"

"I am fine; I have customers to look after. We will chat later"

She went over to Fitz and his date and asked if they were ready to order. They gave her their order and after a 10 minute she came back with their food. Throughout the evening her eye kept wondering to Fitz and the blonde. She had to admit the man was very handsome. He was very sexy. His shoulders were perfectly built, his thighs were strong and his hands, to her they were just simply beautiful.

"Could we have the bill please", Fitz said as she was walking by their table

"Sure, I will be back in a moment", she said

"I will just head to the bathroom baby", said the blonde to the Fitz

"Here is your bill Mr. Grant", Olivia said as reached his table

"Sweetheart, please, you don't have to call me that"

"You're Mr. Grant to me", she said dismissively

"No I am Fitz to you, although…" he said with a raised eyebrow," it would be hot if you called me Mr. Grant when I take you from behind"

Her breath hitched and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Do you get wet when I talk to you like that", he asked in that sinfully sexy baritone.

"No, you don't have that affect on me, old man. About this agreement, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. And the lawyer in me knows if things are not on paper that means that they never happened. With you being a man of such low morale, nothing would stop you from, how did you put it, "fucking me "for a year and then turn around and say my father still owed you money"

"So what are you saying?"

"I will draw up a contact that we will both enter to. It will state the duration of whatever this is will last and after the contract is over, the debt will be dissolved."

"That's very 50 shades of grey of you. And here I thought you were the innocent damsel. Are you one of those girls who wants to her have some Christian Grey? "

"Wow, the fact that you know 50 shades and Christian Grey makes me question your sexuality."

He just smiled and shook his head at her. He enjoyed these little sexually charged exchanges between them. The girl had spirit he had to give her that. He couldn't wait to get to know her better, in the bedroom and out.

"Ok, come to my office tomorrow and we will discuss the terms and conditions"

"Fine I will see you tomorrow. Well here comes your girlfriend. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening"

"You too, love"

**XXX**

The next afternoon she met up with Abby and Quinn at the library. They were working together on an assignment. They were just putting in the finishing touches before they handed it in the next morning.

"So are you keen to go to the opening of the new club down town tonight", asked Abby

"Don't you ever get tired of partying all the time", asked Olivia as she was packing her books into her backpack

"No", she looked at her like she was crazy." I am in my early 20s. It would be crime if all I did was study and work. I am going to have enough of that when I graduate so for now I will party like there is no tomorrow"

"Well unfortunately for the rest of us, we don't have parents that pay for everything. Some of us have to work to pay for school, hence we can't afford to party all the time", she replied

"Yeah but Liv, you work all the time. When was the last time we went out as together? Hell you don't even have time to go and watch a movie with me".

"Believe me Abby, I would love nothing more than to go out and get drunk. Meet a nice boy and fall in love", said Olivia

Olivia wondered if she should tell her friends the agreement she has with Fitzgerald Grant. What would they think of her once they found out that she was whoring herself? Would they look down on her? It's not like she had a choice. If she didn't sleep with him she would lose her father. Her father was all she had and she was willing to do anything to protect him.

"Guys, can you tell me what your first times where like?" she asked with her eyes downcast

"Why?"Asked Quinn curiously

"I just want to know thats all", replied Olivia

"Mine lasted 5 minutes. Not something I care to remember", said Abby." Oh my gosh, you met someone and you are planning on giving him the goods"

"No I haven't met anyone, but when I do you guys will be the first to know. I have to go; I have an appointment to get to"

She said goodbye to her friend and made her way over to Fitz apartment. They were supposed to meet at his office at one of his casinos but he texted the address to his apartment. She hoped he wouldn't try anything stupid or she would pepper spray his ass. His apartment was situated on the Upper East Side. As she entered the building she didn't miss the stares that were sent her way. She was dressed in black converse, dark navy skinny jean and a caramel coloured sweater while the other females around were dressed in the latest fashion and this being New York, people took their fashion very seriously. She entered the lift and went to the 20th floor where is apartment was. He lived in 20A. She knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Good morning, Olivia", he said with a smirk

"Its afternoon your majesty", she said and walked past him into the lounge without waiting for him to invite her in.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes"

She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass juice.

"Please, go ahead and make yourself at home", he said

"I think already have", she replied and walked past him to take a seat on one of the sofas

"Your home is really beautiful", she said as she looked around taking in her surroundings. "There are people who say crime doesn't pay but I guess they have never met you."

"I have legal businesses Olivia you seen to forget that. And I don't sell drugs anymore. I was forced out of that line of work years ago."

"So you don't do anything illegal anymore"

"I didn't say that. Enough about that lets carry out today's business first. We will talk about my illegal business some other time."

"Well I have the contract. You can read it, if you agree with the terms you can sign it and if not I will have to re-write it"

She handed him the contract and he signed it.

"Wait you didn't even read it", she said shocked

"Yes", he gave her his signature evil smirk. He put the pen down and looked at her like a predator stalking his prey. Olivia started to squirm and didn't know what to do with herself.

"I guess I should get going", she said nervously

"Why? You just got here"

He walked towards her and pulled her up. He bought her closer to him and kissed her. The kiss was light as first but he wanted it deeper.

Olivia was shaking and it wasn't fear that was the cause. It was anticipation

"How many men have you kissed?" he asked

"Less than five", she said with eyes open wide

"Did they all give you closed lip kissed?"

"Yes", she replied with her eyes down cast

"Oh I see, well I am a man and I will show you how a man kisses", he said huskily

"Show me"

Fitz' eyes went wide. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Olivia shocked and surprised herself when those words left her lips. She was ashamed to admit it but she did want him to kiss her. "Dear God, I hope this is virgin curiosity. I can't possibly be attracted to this devil", she prayed silently.

Fitz pulled her into the most intense kiss she has ever had. When his tongue entered her mouth she thought she would die from the pleasure. Her arm had a mind of their own as they felt his muscular chest and made their way into his chocolate brown curls. She didn't want it to end

"How does that feel sweet baby?" he asked as his mouth travelled from her lips to her neck

"It feels so good Fitz; I can feel it between my legs. It feels like my mouth is connected to my private part". Her eyes were closed as she was basking in the sensation of Fitz running one of his hands over her breast and the other cupping her ass while he pulled her closer to his erection.

"It feels like I am kissing your pussy"

"Yes", she said as brought his mouth to kiss him again

Damn it, what is this girl doing to me. Fitz was shocked by his reaction to Olivia. "How can a girl who knows absolutely fuck all, do this to me. I don't remember ever being this hard for any woman", he wondered." I guess it's just the excitement of sampling something new and fresh…yeah that is what it was", he tried to comfort himself.

He swooped her into his arms and her legs automatically went around his waist. She didn't know she was expected to do so she just let him take the lead. He carried her towards the bedroom, placing her on the top of the white sheets without breaking the incredible kiss. His tongue would gently stroke hers and he would nibble on her plump lower lips. When she did the same thing to him he nearly went crazy.

"Livvie, you are not leaving this apartment a virgin", he said as he broke the kiss

"I know", she replied with a voice dripping with sex


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I really appreciate that you guys have taken the time to follow this story and go on this journey with me and our babies. The next chapter is mostly smut, so if you are not into that kind of stuff, don't read. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own scandal, if I did Olivia and Fitz would be living in Vermont already, making jam and a soccer team of babies.**

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He opened her lips with his and slipped his tongue inside; hot and sweet she moaned into the kiss. Fitz kissed her like a man possessed. He drank her in as if his life depended on it. His hands were all over her body, going over every curve. He was still dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt that he had thrown on when he went to answer the door. His hands went under sweater and palmed her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hand.

Olivia gave herself wholeheartedly to the sensations' that Fitz was causing all over her body, never has anything felt this good. The ache between her legs was almost too much to take. She held onto his muscular arms as if she would never let go. Fitz had one muscular thigh between her legs. In a bid to relieve the ache she rubbed her core on it but it was still not enough. She needed more and she knew that only this man be would give her the relief she so desperately needed.

His hands moved from her breasts and travelled down to the apex of her thighs. He cupped her through her jeans and Olivia pressed her core into his palm. When he started to rub circles over jean clad core she quivered all over and for the first time she broke away from the kiss. She held his face in the palm of her hands, looked at him as if she was staring into the face of a man she had never seen and asked, "What are you doing to me?"

"Do you like the way I make your feel"

"Yes"

"Well brace yourself sweet baby because it's only going to get better", he said as he reclaimed her lips.

He kissed her hard once more before helping her take of her sweater. He admired the rise and fall of her breast as she breathes heavily. She wasn't wearing a lace bra like all the women he slept with before, it was a simple cotton bra, but to him, right there in that moment she was the sexiest woman alive. When he continued to stare at her, she covered her chest in embarrassment. In her mind she thought she was comparing her with his other conquests which she believed were better than her in every way.

"No, sweet baby don't hide from me. You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen", he said huskily.

"Take of you shirt, I want to see you too"

He complied without a second thought. He had thought he would have a whimpering girl in his bed but was pleasantly surprised that she wanted him as much as he did her.

When she laid eyes on his chest she nearly ran out of breath. She had felt that the man was perfectly built but to actually see it, perfect was not an adequate word to describe this Greek god before her. She ran her hand innocently over his chest, feeling his fine chest hair. When her hand grazed his nipple he grunted as if he was in pain.

He reached for the buttons of her jeans and started to undo them. They never took their eyes of each other as he pulled off her jeans.

He ran his hands over her covered breast and she surged into his palm. He then slipped off her bra. His touch was so gentle she thought she would lose her mind as he brushed his fingertips lightly over her nipples. She was soaking wet already. For reasons she couldn't explain she needed him to do something to her but he just kept stroking her softly. When he gathered her breasts in his hands, sweeping his thumbs over her nipples, she moaned, her breathe leaving her in sharp panting grasps.

"God, you are so beautiful and the sounds you make are so sexy", he said and he kissed her.

Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Fitz running his hands over breast. He kissed her on her cheek and made his way to her ear and whispered, "Sweet baby, I am going to take your panties off now "

"Please", she said breathlessly

"Wow, what a well mannered little thing you are", he joked

He slowly pulled off her panties and she lay before him, naked as the day she was born. Her panties were so wet he wanted to take her right then and there but had to remind himself that this was her first and he was to be gentle with her. "Damn it Fitz, why would you even care if she enjoyed herself. This is a contract. She is no different from all the other women you have fucked", he asked himself. He decided he would deal with that mind-fuck later.

He took her nipples into his mouth and was rewarded with a moan from Olivia. He returned to her lips and kissed her once more. He grinded his erection against her wet core and smiled in satisfaction when Olivia leaned more and more into his touch. His left hand started to travel lower and for the first time he felt her stiffen.

"It's ok, Livvie. I will be gentle. I promise I will make it feel good", he said gently.

"Promise", she looked at him big round eyes

"I promise". He kissed her once more and his hand continued its downward journey. When he reached his destination he nearly died. He felt the lips of her wet soft pussy and his heart started hammering in his chest. He was sure we was having heart attack.

"This will be a bit uncomfortable", he said

"OK"

He entered her slowly with his middle finger and it took all that he had not to combust right there and then. Olivia shut her eyes tightly and she accustomed herself to the feel of his finger inside her. He started moving it in and out slowly and a sensation started to build deep within her. She couldn't explain it but it felt so good. She started breathing faster and kissed Fitz harder. Once he was certain she was ok, he added another finger. He slipped that finger further inside her until he hit her barrier, the proof that she has never been with another man before. The knowledge that he was going to be her first made him fell possessive. He increased the pace of his fingers and watched as her brow furrowed.

"F-F-Fitz…aah…pl…please". Olivia moaned in between pants as he felt her tightening with anticipation for release. He pressed his thumb to her swollen clit.

"Please what sweet baby", he whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you want"

"I want to feel good", she moaned

"Let go for me", he urged her."Let go and I promise it will feel good"

Her body clenched as pleasure washed over her. She felt her sex grabbing around his thrusting fingers, desire pulsing, harder and harder. Her body tingled with joyful release. It went on and on until she didn't think she could take it any longer. His fingers were covered in her essence. He bought it to his mouth and wasn't surprised she tasted good.

He got up and pulled off his gym shorts than returned to her.

"I need you, Olivia. I need you to be inside you now", he said as spread her leg and settled between her thighs

Without a word she reached down and took his cock in her hand. Her eyes went wide as she looked down to confirm what her hand had felt. He was big, no, he was huge. She couldn't possibly be able to fit all of him.

"Fitz, you won't fit. You are too big for me", she said with fear in written all over her face. Quinn was right; he definitely had an anaconda down between his legs.

"Don't worry. It will hurt just for a moment and then you will only feel pleasure", he tried to re-assure her.

"You are so hard", she said moving her hand up and down his cock.

"That's your doing sweet baby"

He let her touch him for a moment. His eyes were shut and his head thrown back as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand around his member but he knew a better place to put it and that place was between her magical thighs.

"Olivia stop, or I will embarrass myself", he said in a pained voice.

He entered her slowly with just the tip of his penis and stopped. Not that he was bragging but he really was too big for her. Her eyes shut tightly in anticipation for the pain. Fitz started to rain baby kisses all over her face and she relaxed. He finally gave her one of his passionate kisses that nearly drove her out of her mind and he started rubbing circles around her clit. Fitz couldn't believe the wetness of her pussy. He pushed in slowly into her and she gasped. Dear god, he wasn't even half way in yet. He started rubbing her clit faster and Liv could feel her orgasm building again, he rubbed her numb faster and she climaxed. At that moment, he tore through her barrier, sheathing himself completely inside her.

"I am sorry", he whispered softly.

His eyes were closed as he kissed her cheeks softly, still whispering his apology. When he pulled back to look at her face, he saw a tears run down the corners of her eyes. He kissed the tears away.

"Livvie, look at me", he said." Please sweet baby look at me", he pleaded again.

"I am so sorry. The worst is over. There will be no more pain after this", he said while stroking he cheek.

He started kissing her again and she responded. He heart nearly leaped out of his chest but he kept still and waited for her to make the first move. After a while she moved so she could get comfortable. She was surprised by the pleasure she felt when she moved against him. She moved again and the pleasure intensified. Fitz took this as his green light to move too. His thrusts were slow at first but the more comfortable she became he drove himself deeper and harder inside her, filling her to the brim. Pleasure, intense, sharp, knifing into her body with every hard thrust of his hips, his penis driving into her pussy

"Fitz…Oh…that feels so good baby", she panted as he rammed into her. The gentleman was gone replaced by this magnificent beast on top of her. Her heart was beating wildly, driven by some emotion she didn't understand. How could a man she is suppose to hate make her feel like way

Her legs wrapped around his waist encouraging him to go deeper. He plunged deeper, his cock moving inside her as his went to her hair, gripping it hard.

"Fuck you are so tight. Do you like that sweet baby?" he was panting

"Yes", she replied looking him in the eye

"You don't want me to stop?"

"No…Please don't stop…Fitz…I'm...Begging yo-you. Don't stop", she said as he pounded her.

Desire was peaking again, her sex pulsing, hot, and tightening around his hard manhood. He drove deeper and now she could hear his panting breath, could feel it warm on her face. And still his gaze never left hers, his face an expression of need, the same she felt herself. When her climax hit it was like a wall crashing on her. With her wall clenching around him, Fitz could last much longer. He withdrew, fisted his cock and ejaculated his seed on her stomach


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello Olitzers, I am so happy that you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I have read each and every review and I have to say you guys are the best. I am so happy that there are people who still ship OLITZ as hard as I do even with the bull crap happening in the show, Please keep reading and shipping OLITZ…. #TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

**I Hope you enjoy the next chapter**

When he was done he collapsed next to her. Both were trying to catch their breath after their passionate love making. Olivia was still floating in the stars while Fitz was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He couldn't believe that a virgin made him come that hard. He could still feel the contractions from the orgasm even minutes after he came. He turned to her and watched her as she tried to catch her breath. She was naked and her body covered in glorious sweat. He had to admit, the girl was a fucken stunner. How she stayed a virgin that long he would never understand. It's hard to believe that a girl as intelligent, beautiful and sexy as her could be single. He got up and went to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth so he could clean her.

"Sweet baby", he said softly

"Yeah", she replied as she opened her eyes to look at him

"Are you ok"

She just nodded her head in reply

"I am just going to clean you. Sorry if the cloth is too cold"

She watched him as he cleaned his seminal fluid of her stomach and as he moved down to wipe between her legs. When he reached between her thighs his gaze shot up to hers. Neither said a word. He was very gentle. He confused her, one minute he was gentle and then the next he was an asshole. He dropped the cloth on the floor and moved to lie next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. She went willingly. She looked so adorable that he couldn't resist kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"Why are you holding me", she asked

"I thought every virgin wanted to be held after you know…it was the least I could do"

"Fuck off" she said

"You're very welcome" as he gave her a wink

"Is that what your 16 year old virgin girlfriend told you way back when?"

"The first girl I slept with wasn't a virgin. I have never slept with a virgin. I have heard too many bad things about them, like they cry and make a fuss. You are my first. I'm a man my women experienced. I have always been with women who knew what to do when they have my cock inside them", he said looking into her eyes.

"So you feel that a woman who isn't experienced can't satisfy you?"

"Yes"

"Why", she continued with the questioning

"I doubt a virgin can give a proper Blowjob"

"You are so disgusting. Not all women give their partners blowjobs you know"

"Well I sincerely hope that those partners cheat on them"

"Ugh", she said as she rolled her eyes at him

" Enough about was it for you? Was it everything you ever dreamed?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He knew she enjoyed it but he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth

She didn't answer him. How could she tell him that she enjoyed it and wanted to do it again? Hell she wouldn't mind if he took her all night. As long as he made her feel like she did before, she was game.

"It was fine, I guess" she said with a shrug

"Excuse me", he said shocked. What the fuck did this girl mean by saying "it was fine" he thought." Would you please repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. You said it was fine"

"You heard right. I said it was fine"

"No fucken way! It was fine? That's the best you can come up with. Stop lying to yourself. You enjoyed it. I am sure you probably want more of this"

"What an ego you have. Well sorry to break it you lover boy"

His finger than found its way to her slit. He used his index finger lightly grazed her clit. "You were riding my thigh before I even took off you jeans. Not to mention when you had me inside you, you were begging me not to stop. I saw your face when you climaxed. It's not a shame to admit that you enjoyed having my penis inside you. I will admit that being inside you has been the best part of my day", he whispered in her ear in that sexy baritone voice

Olivia had her closed basking in the feeling of him grazing her clit. She was practically dripping for him. She was still sore down there but with the way he was making her feel she would have gladly opened her legs for him again

"Fine…I…I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it very much", she said breathlessly

"That wasn't so difficult now was it", he said as he took her lips in rough kiss and plunge his finger in her pussy.

Olivia threw her leg over his hip to give him as much access as he needed. He added another finger and her she moaned louder. Her breath was coming heavier too. What this man was doing with his fingers should be against the law.

"Aah…yes…right there", she said as Fitz curled his fingers inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Do you want me to take you to the stars again?"

She couldn't speak anymore. The pleasure was just too much. All she could do is nod

Fitz drove into her pussy faster. She was so wet and he wished more than anything to plunge into her depth. The evidence of her arousal was running down her thigh and some of it ran onto his palm. It took all of Fitz to not turn her on her stomach and take her from behind. He watched as her body started contracting from her orgasm. A lot of women have screamed his name as they climaxed but with her it just did strange things to his heart.

"You need to go on birth control", he said after she had settled down.

Only then did it register to her that they had unprotected sex. Her heart was pumping so rapidly she thought it would stop. How could she have been so stupid and irresponsible? All of a sudden tears stung her eyes.

"Oh my God, how could I…what the…?" she said in a panic

"Don't worry. I pulled out. I didn't come inside you", he said trying to re-assure her

"Pregnancy? That is the least of my problems where you are concerned. I can solve that with an emergency pill", she said as she paced

"Oh"

"I am sorry if this is insulting but you are a whore Fitz. You jump from girl to girl, you have flavours of the month and from what i can tell you don't do relationships. You even have an apartment for your carnal activities. How do I know you're clean?"

"No worries I am not insulted at all. I am clean. I might jump around from woman to women but I always use condoms. You are the only woman I have ever let inside this apartment. I have another place where I do, as you put it, my carnal activities."

"We can use condoms, I don't need to go on birth control" she said. It was just another expense she didn't need.

"No we won't. I don't want to use them"

"Why?"

"Because I have felt know how your pussy feels wrapped around my cock without any barriers "

She turned red at his words'

"Fitz I can hardly afford most things. Going to a doctor and buying birth control is an expense I can do without so we will just use condoms. This was the first and last time we will have unprotected sex", she said as firmly as she could.

"There is a guy that I do business with and his wife is a gynecologist. I will ask him if he could ask his wife to help us somehow. I will pay for everything"

"No, I don't want you to pay for anything. I don't need to owe you anything more than what I already do. I am in this situation because of money that is owed to you remember" she said seriously

When she had gotten out of bed, Fitz had moved into a sitting position. As he stood and took the covers with him, something red caught Olivia's eyes. Right where she had been lying was blood. She wasn't having her period do the only logical thought was that when Fitz speared his way into her she had bleed. She wished that someone would just shoot her. She turned, ran to the bathroom, closed the door and stepped into the shower.

Fitz looked at the source of her embarrassment and a smile appeared on his face. He loved that he was her first. The stripped sheet from the bed put new ones and made his way into the bathroom. He knocked and when no answer came he just walked, without an invite he stepped in the shower"

"Fitz, get out. I didn't say you can come in"

"Well sorry sweetheart this is my apartment and I can do whatever the hell I want"

Without a reply, she turned and continued her shower. He stood behind and admired her ass which he thought was too sexy. The curve of her back and her beautiful toned legs

"You asked me if it was everything I ever dreamed. To answer your question, no, it wasn't everything I dreamed. I always thought my first time having sex would be different. I always imagined losing it to a man you loved and cared for me. He have made me dinner and lit candles everywhere. The path to the bedroom would be littered with flowers and then he would make love to me. But not, I get to have the soulless spawn of Satan" she said out of the blue

"Oh, you're pulling at my heart strings dear", he said. "Olivia if you want **NOTE BOOK** kind of love you will never find it. The **NOTE BOOK** is a fantasy. That kind of love doesn't exist. This is real life. In real life there is no such thing as love", he said as he watched water run down her body.

"What a cynic you are"

"I am a realist"

When the sight of her ass became too much too bare he pulled her closer and pressed his erection to her lower back.

"Are you still very sore? ", he asked as he kissed the side of her neck. When a shudder ran through her he asked," Can you handle another trip to the stars?"

"Yes, I can. But I am not having sex with you without protection. ", she said with closed eyed

"I'll pull out like before"

"No Fitz, you have to wait until I am on birth control. I don't want to have a child with you. Dear God I can't imagine having you in my life more than a year. That would be a nightmare"

"Would it be such a bad thing?" he asked in a pissed tone before he could stop himself

"It would be the worst. I don't love you so why would I want a child with you as the father"

"So I am not father material"

She laughed not noting that his jaw was set in a hard line. To put it simply, he was pissed.

"Are you done?" he asked sharply, stopping Olivia's laugh suddenly and turned to look at him

"What"

"Are you done? With your shower"

"Yes", she said as she looked into cold grey eyes. She had no idea what had made him so angry. Had she said something? She couldn't recall saying anything offensive or hurtful.

"I need to use it, can you step aside"

She gave him a puzzled look and did as he asked. When she finished drying herself she got dressed. She wanted ready to leave but waited so she could talk to Fitz. She watched him exit the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped loosely around him hips. She stared lustfully at the sight of his wet limbs, chest and not to mention that beautiful curly hair.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in a cold tone

"I thought maybe we could get something to eat"

"I haven't fucked you enough to warrant me buying you a meal", he said

"Ok, I don't know what the problem is. If I said something to hurt your feelings I am sorry. Just tell me what I did so I can apologize". She couldn't understand what was wrong with the man. One minute he has her in his arms holding her gently and then the other he is talking to her as if she was some whore he got off the street.

"Olivia, you don't have the power to hurt my feeling. You're just the girl I am fucking so she can pay her daddy's debt and you will never be more than that. I am done with you for the night so get out", he said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

She took her bag and made her way to the bedroom. She turned to look at him and said," I promise you that I will make you curse the day you ever laid eyes on me"

"Yeah whatever, don't let the hit you on your way out"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all had a very blessed Christmas. As we are getting ready to bring in the New Year, I wish each and every one of you only the best. **

**I appreciate that you guys have taken the time to read and comment on my story. I am very humbled with the response as this is my first fanfic. I really hope that I don't disappoint you guy. I hope you enjoy the latest update**

**#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

When Liv got home it was already late. She and her father were going to prepare dinner together, something they hadn't done in a long time. She hoped that he would be asleep when she got home because she just wasn't in the mood for company.

"Please be asleep dad", she said softly as she walked to the front door.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and got inside. As she was about to make her way upstairs her father stepped out of the kitchen. He was in his pajama and had a glass of water in his hand.

"Olivia, why are you so late. Couldn't you have called to let me know you're safe", said Eli

"I am sorry dad. I was at the library and I guess time just flew by. I wanted to text you to tell you I would be late but my phone died", the lie flowed easily out of her mouth

"Olivia, time flies by if you're having fun. So were you having fun this afternoon", asked her father

If you only knew, she thought to herself, "Why do you ask"

"No reason. You're such a nerd sweetheart. For most people time drags when they are in the library, "Said Eli with a smile on his face but she didn't return the gesture.

"Sweetheart is everything ok. You look upset, what's wrong? Did Grant do something to you? Oh my God did he hurt you", asked her father alarmed

"I am fine dad, just tired. I just want to go to bed and sleep", she said. She couldn't say, I slept with Fitzgerald Grant and enjoyed every moment I laid in his bed, legs wide open while he rode me. After he was done with me, he treated me like a whore and it hurt. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying.

"Ok darling, go on then. Sleep well", he said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug

"Goodnight dad"

When she got into her room she let the tears fall. She couldn't understand why she was so upset with the way he treated her. What did she expect after all? The man practically forced her into his bed. The worst thing about the whole situation is that she enjoyed having sex with him. Her eyes fall upon the picture of her mother which she kept at her bedside table.

"I really wish you were here mom", she said to the picture and fell asleep.

**XXX**

The week went by and she didn't hear anything from Fitz. He didn't text to apologize about his behavior and it irritated her to no end that she kept checking her phone. She wondered if maybe he had changed his mind and didn't want to sleep with her anymore.

It was Friday afternoon, she had gone to work in the morning and now she and Quinn were at Abby's place. They were going to slumber at Abby's apartment, something they hadn't done in a long time. She had decided she would tell her friend's the predicament that she has found herself in. They have told her their deepest and darkest secrets because as a friend they trusted her to not judge them. She should show them the same courtesy. Plus she just needed someone to vent to.

"Guys, I need to tell you something", said Olivia

"What", asked Quinn although she was still engrossed in the film they were watching

"I had sex", she said as she put her face in her palms

Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes nearly came out of their socket. Abby choked on the wine she was drinking and was coughing.

"Excuse me", said Abby when she had regained her composure." Did you just say that you had sex?"

Olivia nodded; she still couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes

"Liv, with whom?" asked Quinn." I didn't even know you were dating anyone, let alone sleeping with anyone"

"It's not as simple as that. I will tell you the whole story but please don't judge me", she said with a sadness in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, we would never judge you "Abby said as she put an arm around her.

"Well tell us already. Don't keep us in suspense. Who is the guy who popped your cherry?" asked Quinn excitedly

"His name is Fitzgerald Grant" said Olivia

"You can't be serious. Fitzgerald Grant. As in Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third? ", Asked Abby in shock." As in tall, handsome with the most beautiful pair of cerulean blue eyes you have ever seen and a smile that would make any woman drop her panties without question"

She scrunched her face as a thought came into her mind, "please don't tell me you have slept with him", said Olivia

"Of course not Liv, I don't have to have slept with a man to appreciate what a fine specimen he is", said Abby in a defensive tone

"Ok girls I am lost. Who is this guy?" asked Quinn

"Show some respect Quinn before the Lord strikes you down. Fitzgerald Grant is a man. He is sex on two legs. OMG Liv you have to tell me how you landed this one", said Abby excitedly

"Abby, behave yourself. He is not all that. Quinn, do you remember the guy who came into the restaurant last week with a blonde woman. The one you said probably has an anaconda between his legs", said Liv

"Yeah I remember", she said with eyes open wide

"That's Fitz and Abby how do you know him", she asked as she turned to Abby.

"I don't know him, I just know of him. His father is one of my dad's clients. They own Grant Engineering and construction. That is the biggest construction company on the east coast" replied Abby

"No fucken way. We can't be talking about the same person here. My Fitz owns casino's, loans people money at ridiculous interest rates, use to be a drug dealer and God only knows what kind of illegal business he does. Why would a person who come from a family with money do all these things", asked Liv

"Every family has a black sheep", said Quinn

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But from what I have heard from my father is that his mother died giving birth to him. His father always blamed him for it. He never gave a damn about him. When he was old enough he was shipped away to boarding school. Basically the only parent he had didn't give a fuck about him. ", said Abby

"Oh that's so sad. I feel sorry for him", said Quinn

"Believe me Quinn if you knew how he treated me you wouldn't feel sorry for him. He is rude, crude…"

"Handsome and sexy", interrupted Abby

"He made me sleep with him to pay my father's debt. He is basically making me whore myself to him for year to keep my father safe. My first time was with a man I don't love, a man who doesn't give a fuck about me. He fucked me and basically kicked me out when he was done with me for the night", said Olivia as a tear fell on her cheek

"What?" said Quinn in shock

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I thought things with your father were better. I thought he was getting help", said Abby sympathetically as she hugged her

"I thought so too but he lied. He lost our house in a game of poker", Olivia cried

"Isn't there another way to pay him back", asked Quinn

"We can hardly afford to make ends meet. How could we afford to pay a debt of more than $100000?" said Olivia as she wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Is his dick big?" asked Abby out of the blue

"Are you serious right now? I am telling you what a bastard he is and you want to know dick size", said Olivia

"Abby grow up", Quinn chimed in but couldn't stop laughing." but on a serious notes Liv, is he a breadstick or baguette", with a sweet smile on her face

"I can't believe you guys", said Olivia

"Oh come on Liv. You know that we will always be there for you but there is nothing Quinn and I can do to help you pay back the money. It's a problem we can't solve."

"Ugh", said Olivia in frustration

"So how long will you sleep with him for", asked Quinn

"For a year", she replied

"How was it though? Was he gentle?" Quinn asked

"Yes, the act itself was great. He was gentle", said Olivia softly

"So what is the problem?"Asked Abby

"He treated me like a whore he got off the street. I mean, I know in a way I am his whore for the year but the least he could do is show me some respect", she said in a shaky voice

"I am so sorry Liv. You don't have to feel like a whore. You are trying to protect your family and one can judge you for that. Quinn and I would never judge you for that. Not a lot of people will do for their loved ones what you do for yours. Don't ever be ashamed of the things you do to protect those you love." Abby said she wiped the tears on her friend's cheek.

Olivia took their hands in hers and said, "You guys have no idea how greatful I am to have you in my life. I love you guys so much"

"We love you too Olivia Carolyn Pope", Quinn said as they hugged.

"I am going to make him pay for how he has treated me", said Olivia in a serious tone

"What could you do to him?" asked Abby

"He is a man who has never had love. He doesn't believe in love. I will make him believe that someone could actually love him. I will make him fall in love with me and when I am sure that he loves me, I will leave him and break his heart. He will never survive that"

"That a bit cold don't you think. Plus what if you fall inlove with him and he doesn't fall inlove with you", asked Quinn

"I assure you Quinn; Fitz is not the type of guy a girl like me falls for. He is everything that is wrong with the male species. I have too much self respect to ever fall in love for a man like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III"

"Ok, if you say so Liv. Just be careful"

**XXX**

For the past week and a half Fitz had not been in the best of moods. He hadn't talked to Olivia and he doubted she would contact him first. He was still pissed that it hurt him that Olivia said the worst thing that could happen to her was to be stuck with him for more than a year. Why should he even care what a girl who was basically his whore thought of him? The little bitch was making him lose control and no woman ever made Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III lose control. She was constantly in his mind. Before he went to sleep she was the last thing he thought of and she was the first thing on his mind when he opened his eyes in the morning. This morning was no different. He woke up as hard as wood. He closed his eyes and promised himself he will not let some 20 year old reduce him to using his hand to satisfy his carnal urges. Funny thing is, he has been singing that very same tune for the past few days yet his left hand always made its way around his cock to relieve the ache between his legs.

As he stepped into the shower and the water came cascading down his magnificently built body he closed his eyes and his fingers curved around his hard cock. The flawless chocolate brown skin came to mind; those big beautiful brown eyes and those plump lips made his groin tighten and throb. He began to stoke himself and pleasure speared though his body. It was deep and intense. Olivia's face was always in his mind. She was so beautiful, truly the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on. Using his free hand to lean up against the shower wall, he stroked himself harder, faster. His cock was so swollen and sensitive it almost hurt but the pleasure was too much he couldn't stop. He thrust his hips forward into his tight fist and wished in was Olivia's pussy he was pumping into. He pumped faster, so damn hard it really did hurt until he came. His legs were shaking and he was breathing hard.

"Fuck you Olivia Pope", he said as he tried to catch his breath. This girl was in his system and it pissed him off to no end. He told himself it was because he never gone for more than a day without sex. He needs to get some pussy and he needed to get some soon. He just has to fuck her to get her out of his system and everything would go back to normal. He showered and made his way to his office. He had businesses to run.

**xxx**

"Come in", said Fitz

"Hey boss. I just want to know if you wanted me to fetch the Russians from the airport or should I go myself", said Charlie

"I would prefer you went to fetch them. Their plane lands in 2 hours and I want you there waiting for them", he said without taking his eyes of the document he was reading.

"I will get on that. So do you need me to handle me Mr. Pope?" asked Charlie

"No don't touch him. His daughter and I have an agreement. She will pay me the money."

"Ok, I am intrigued. Where is she going to get that kind of money?" asked Charlie as he sat down in the chair opposite Fitz.

"She is a pretty girl. She will come up with a way"

"You are right about that. She is one beautiful woman. Be careful, women like her will make you fall in love without even realizing it. "warned Charlie

"Don't make me laugh. I can fuck without falling in love. Plus I don't believe in that shit. The only four letter word starting with the letter L I believe in, is lust."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you", said Charlie as he walked out

He picked up his iPhone 6, looked through his contacts until he came across her name and pressed dial.

"What do you want?"She asked from the other side of the line. She sounded very irritated

"Well hello to you too sunshine"

"Seriously Fitz what do you want?" she said

"Come down to my casino"

"Are you not going to apologize for your behavior? Well I am not coming there until you apologize" she asked

"Olivia, our relationship is not one where I have to apologize and behave so I can get some pussy. So I will not be apologizing for anything. You have 30 minutes to get your perfect ass here. Don't forget, you have a debt to pay", he said in a cold voice as he dropped the phone without even saying goodbye

Thirty minutes later, Olivia sashayed her perfect self into his office. She walked in without even knocking on the door neither did she greet him.

"Good you're here. We need to talk about the ridiculous terms of that bullshit contract you drew up"

"You signed it Fitz. You can't go back"

"Yeah I did. But then you left in such a rush you forgot it. I read it, found the terms to be outrageous and I tore it up. Therefore making what I signed null and void. Do you really expect me to have sex with you once a month for the next 12 months? I have sex more than 12 times a month and you expect me to do with that for a whole year and I am only allowed to take you in the missionary position only. I will fuck you whenever, wherever and however I damn well please".

"I will not be treated like your whore Fitz" she said as she stood in front of him

"But that is what you are"

Olivia didn't know what came over her. She raised her hand and slapped him hard. She stepped back from him in fear; she didn't know what he would do. Fitz closed her eyes and touched the place her hand had struck him. He looked at her with cold dead eyes.

"You are lucky you are a girl or you be picking up your teeth. Don't ever do that again do I make myself clear", he said in a voice that would scare the devil himself

"Yes", she said softly." I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have never been violent with anyone. You just make me so angry. It wouldn't kill you to show me some respect." she said with eyes swimming in tears.

The sad look on her face made him want to kick himself.

"I am sorry Livvie", he said as he walked towards her and cupped her face. Tears had fallen onto her cheeks and he used his thumbs to wipe them away."I am sorry sweet baby", he said as he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss. Her tongue stoked his lips asking for permission to enter and he took her tongue into his mouth. She still couldn't get over how his kisses made her feel. He made her forget her own name when he kissed her. She forgets who he is and what circumstances had led to her being him his arms in the first place. His arms made their way to her ass and brought her closer to him. Her hands made their way into his glorious curls. Feeling his erection on her stomach made her wet with need.

"Sweet baby, you need to set up an appointment with the doctor", he said husky as his lips made their way to her neck

"I have seen her already." she said enjoying the feeling his lips on her neck

"When?"

"The day after….you know"

"So you are good to go", he said as his hand moved under her skirt made its way to her core

"Yes"

"I want you sweet baby", he said looking her deep in the eye

"I want you too", with lips swollen from his kisses

They both felt the pull between them. At that moment in time they were on the same page. His hand went into her hair. She felt that sense of command in his touch but there was more to it. She felt tenderness. He pulled her in and kissed her, his mouth was soft and sweet, just kissing her lips over and over. She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her whole body was reeling with sensations.

Then he took off all her clothes. He bent her over his desk and came up close behind her, his still dressed muscled body behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and his fingers touched her wet core. She moaned and arched into his hand as he slid his fingers inside her

"Fuck, you're soaked. I need to be inside you sweet baby", he said as he slipped his fingers out of her and she held still waiting on shaking legs. She listened to the soft slip of his zipper.

"Spread your legs for me baby", he said

His hands pulled at her hair as he turned her face towards him so he could kiss her and the other pulled her hips towards him. She spread for him. She was aching with desire for him.

"Please Fitz, I need you"

She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance then he plunged inside. Pleasure drove into making her clench around his rigid length. He didn't move because she still needed to adjust to his length inside her. Her pussy was so warm and soft he nearly went crazy. His hand was between her thighs again. His fingers teasing her clit, rubbing and pinching as he began to slide his cock in and out of her. She backed into him, needing to feel his close to her. The fact that he was still fully dressed and she was naked as the day she was born turned her on even more. He drove into her harder and harder.

"F-Fitz…ahh…ahh…ahh", she cried out

"Tell me sweet baby", he demanded," is this what you want"

"Yes baby"

He pinched her clit, hard, and pain and pleasure merged as she moaned

"Please Fitz…"

"Please what? Tell me what you want", he said as he thrust in and out of her

"I need more"

He thrust into her. Burying his cock deep inside her.

"Yes", she screamed

"Oh fuck Livvie. You feel so good wrapped around me", he panted has he rode her from behind. "You have no idea how I missed being inside you"

In moments she was coming. He body clenched and trembled. She called his name over and over as she shook with the power of it. She limp against him as he cried out came pumping into her body, his arms tight around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking long with this update. Life has been hectic at the moment. I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story. You guys have no idea how greatful I am for the encouragement you have given me through your reviews. From the bottom of my heart I thank you all for reading it…#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

**I hope you enjoy the latest update**

Fitz held her tight as she came down from her orgasm. He could still feel her wall clenching around him. Never had a woman satisfied him as she does, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her all day every day. They both had their eyes closed as he continued to tenderly kiss her shoulder and neck. It amazed her that a man as hard, complicated and ruthless as he, could be capable of such tenderness.

Fitz didn't want to feel this way, but it was like he had no choice. He had been taken over by a force that was stronger than intellect. The feeling this women awoke in him was primal. It filled every cell in his body, consumed him and roared in his veins, wiping away his ability to think about anything but sinking into her and possessing her.

He slipped out of her, turned her around and sat her on his desk. He moved between her thighs and said huskily, "I am not done with you yet."

"I didn't think so" she replied looking him straight in the eye as she bit her lower lip

She lifted her hand to stoke the cheek she had slapped him on."I am sorry I raised my hand at you". She brought his face closer to hers as if she was going to kiss him but instead kissed his cheek. She didn't want to be sorry to have caused him pain after all the humiliation he has caused her.

He hands made their way down from his face to his shirt clad chest. She started undoing his buttons one at a time and never broke their gaze.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you are attracted to me", he said as he ran his hands up and down her thighs

"Shut up and kiss me", she would not give him the satisfaction by admitting just much she was attracted to him. He did as he was told and helped her get rid of the rest of his clothes.

When he was naked, he carried to the leather couch that was in his office. He placed her gently on it, never breaking the kiss.

He could not resist looking down at her breasts. Her nipples stood erect and he took a nipple into his mouth while his other hand cupped the other breast. She moaned at the pleasure she felt when he took her nipples into his mouth

"Do you love my mouth on them?", he asked her

"Yes I do", she moaned, "I love when you do that"

He sucks on her nipples a minute longer, and then kissed his way down to her pelvic region. He pulled her to the edge of the couch. Fitz was on his knees between her legs and started to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Realizing where he was going, she pushed his head away

"Fitz, what are doing?"

"Giving you kisses down low"

"I don't think…you shouldn't"

"You will love it. Trust me sweet baby", he said with his face now mere inches away from her own. He took her mouth in a rough kiss, a kiss so passionate it nearly took her breath away. Once she was again in the throes of passion he made his down to her core.

"Trust me" he said as their gaze met

All she could was nod in response.

"Hold your thigh like this", he commanded

Olivia supported her thigh with her hand beneath her knees. He looked into her eyes as he lowered his face between her legs.

The minute his mouth touched her pussy, Olivia moaned as her eyes closed enjoying the feel of his mouth on her most private place.

Fitz licked her pussy, sucked her lips into his mouth, teased her opening with his tongue and lapped up her juices before returning to her engorged clitoris, planting the lightest of kisses upon it. He flicked the tip of his tongue against it again and again and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking it ever so gently as Olivia moved against him. Her little sounds became louder. He looked up into her face and found her watching him. He found it unspeakably erotic, that she was watching him pleasure her with his mouth.

"Aahhh…aahhhh…Fitz," she whispered,

She couldn't take anymore. The pleasure was so much she thought she would die from it. How could something so wicked feel so good?

"Do you want me to stop", he asked as he continued to lick her

"God, no! Please don't stop", she begged as one head went into his hair as if to make sure that me doesn't move his head from where it was.

Her eyes were closed as she threw her head back. She was enjoying everything that he was doing to her. She would be willing to do whatever he asked of her so long as he didn't stop what he was doing.

Fitz was relentless. He wanted to devour her. He knew that this was new to her. She has never been touched by another, never licked out or fingered by other. He was determined to make her orgasm with his mouth on her pussy.

When her orgasm hit, Olivia's thighs closed around his head. He rubbed his thumb back and forth against her clit and worked his tongue inside her, bringing her off two more times.

He was so hard. The only thought going through his mind was that he had to be inside her. Nothing on planet earth would stop him from possessing her. He got up from the floor and laid her on her back on the couch as he knelt over her.

He kept his eyes on her face as he entered her at a snail's pace. The look of pure bliss on her face stroked his already over inflated ego. Once all of him was inside her he stopped just to compose himself. She felt so tight around his cock it was a miracle he didn't shoot his load right then and there. He started stroking her; in and out slowly mostly because he was afraid he'd blow too soon. She started moaning in pleasure and grabbed his ass.

"Look at me", he demanded

She did as he said. Her eyes were glazed as if she was high

"Do you like having it inside you?"

"God..." she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Answer me, sweet baby," Fitz insisted. "Do you like it when I spread your legs and rub the head of my cock up and down your cunt before I push it inside and fuck you?"

She shivered and her eyes widened. His crudeness repulsed and excited her at the same time. "Fitz," she moaned

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Olivia?"

"Fitz!" Her voice was louder and more insistent. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were locked on his. She had her hands on his ass trying to encourage him to go faster. The slow pace was excruciating.

"Answer me or I will stop", he said. He knew that was a lie but she didn't. He looked directly into her eyes. "Do you like it when I slam my cock inside you and fuck you hard?"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?" he ask

"I love having your cock inside me"

At that moment he lost all control and rammed into her like a man possessed. He trust into her, into her hot, waiting pussy. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him tighter. Her arms were around his neck, he face buried in his shoulder, biting, sucking. He loved it. His hands dug into the soft flesh of her ass he sped up, pounding into her lick a freight train.

"Aaahhh….aaahhh", she panted as he nails dug into his back

In and out, harder and faster. His cock was ready to explode. Hic cock was heavy with blood and lust, burning with the need to come, but he held back, waiting for her. Each plunge drove him higher, sent shards of pleasure lacing through him.

"Fitz…I'm…aaahhh…"

Olivia let out a guttural cry as her velvety pussy convulsed around him, setting him off. He came hard and fast, like a rocket going off in his cock, reverberating through his whole body. He yelled her name as he emptied his seed inside her.

He kissed her face all over, couldn't seem to stop kissing her. God, this girl was messing him up.

Olivia welcomed his weight on top of her as they came down from their climax.

"Are you ok", he asked softly

"Yes", she replied. It was at that moment that she remembered that they were in his office

"Oh my God, Fitz. Your secretary is right outside", she whispered

"Don't you think it's too late to start whispering now", he smirked at her

"You're an idiot", she said as she rolled her eyes at him

When he pulled out of her, she couldn't help but look at his impressive manhood. Even flaccid, it was still an impressive sight.

"If you need to use the bathroom it's through there." he pointed to the door opposite to where they say

She moved to pick her clothes from where they fell when he undressed her and made her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair and lip screamed that she had just been fucked. "I am going to burn in hell", she thought to herself as she relived the memory of what his mouth did to her and how much she loved it. He was right when he said people didn't have to be in love to have great sex.

When she was decent Olivia stepped out of the bathroom. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses. Fitz had put his clothes and was picking up the file that had landed on the floor when he took her on his desk. God she enjoyed sex with him. Nothing in this world felt better than when he is inside her or touching her down there. She went and set next to him on the couch.

He watched her walk towards and was mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

"I am sorry for saying you were a whore"

"You know Fitz; this year could go a lot smoother if we were civil towards one another. We could at least try to be friendly towards one another"

"Ok, I can try to be friendly"

"About the contract, we will draft out something that is suitable both of us. The terms will be agreeable to both parties"

"Look Olivia, the main reason you wanted our agreement in paper was to make sure that after a year, I don't go back on my word of dissolving the debt. I give you my word that I will leave you and your father alone when the period of the contract expires. Plus it's not like you can take me to court if broke the terms of the contract"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But if it's any consolation, I don't sleep with one person for a long time. I get bored very easily. In a few months I will be bored with you"

"Well I hope for your sake you are right. Because in 11 months and 2 weeks my pussy and I are gone" she teased with a smile playing on her lips

"Whatever", he replied as he smiled back at her and licked his lips

"Can I kiss you?" she asked shyly with her eyes opened wide.

"Yeah sure"

She stood from the spot on the couch and took a couple of step and stood before her. She straddled his lap and made sure to have her core firmly over his penis. His hands made their way to her hip and she cupped his face. She placed her lips softly over his then proceeded to kiss him. Fitz let her control the kiss, he let her be the leader and he was her follower.

"Olivia, spend the weekend with me"

"I have plans with my friends"

"Cancel them. I promise it will be worth it", he said huskily

"Fitz"

"Please Olivia", he pleaded

"OK, I just have to let them know"

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I will give a key to my apartment you can let yourself in"

"I have never been to your Manhattan apartment. What is the address?"

"I'll give you keys to the Upper East Side apartment"

"Really?" taken aback that he wouldn't take her to the place he had bought specifically to entertain his female companions.

"I will see you in a couple of hours", he said as he handed her the keys

She walked to the door and stopped halfway. She went back to him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him again and then she left.

"This is going to be so fucken easy", she said to herself softly as she thought of her plan to make him fall inlove with her


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: hey guy, I hope that you all are well. Thank you so much for the support that you have given me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my stories. Thanks for all the reviews; they never fail to crack me up**

**I hope you enjoy the latest update…. #TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"I can't believe you are ditching us to be with Fitz for the weekend", Abby sulked as Olivia told them that she would spend the rest of the weekend with Fitz

"I really wish that I could hang with you guys, but for my plan to work I have to be agreeable to some of the things he wants", she defended herself

"Ugh whatever" Abby said as she rolled her eyes at Olivia

"Quinn, you understand right", she turned to Quinn for support

"Liv, of course I understand. Fitzgerald is giving you some good dick and you can't get enough. I totally get it girl. Please enjoying it for both of us", she said it nonchalantly was flipping through the TV channels.

"That's not true", she tried to defend herself but the statement rang false even to her won ears

Abby and Quinn lost it. They were laughing so hard their bellies were aching.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked

"You practically floated in her and now you would have us believe that you're not enjoying what he does to you", Abby said trying to contain her laughter

"And to top it all off, you don't look the slightest bit sad that you are ditching us. I would even dare to say you are looking forward to it", Quinn said

"You know what, I don't care what you two think…ugh just leave me alone", Olivia rolled her eyes at them as she gathered her things to put them in her overnight bag

"We're kidding Liv", Quinn said still laughing

"Ok but seriously Liv, you haven't yet told us what sex with him is like", said Abby

"Please Liv, tell us", Quinn begged no longer watching the T.V

"His dick is so big I feel as if it will split me in two when he enters me", Olivia said

Their jaws just dropped to the floor. They sat looking at her silence and then out of the blue they started screaming

"Oh my gosh Liv", Abby said as she fanned her flaming face. "When your year with him is up; please give me his number"

"Would you really be ok with having my leftovers?" Olivia asked not liking the thought of Fitz with Abby

"As long as he knows what to do with his dick, I will have your leftovers", replied Abby

"Forget it Abby, you are never going to have him", she said with an edge to her voice

Abby and Quinn laughed at the jealousy in her voice.

"So has he…you know…kissed you there", Quinn asked with her eyes looking at pelvic region and wiggled her eyebrows

"Oh my God, you guys have no shame", Olivia blushed and laughed at their curiosity about what Fitz does to her

"Well? Has he?" Abby not dropping the subject

"Yes", Olivia answered softly

Her friends screamed some more. She couldn't believe that college going women could act like teenagers when talking about sex. But she found their reactions to be very funny.

"How was it", asked Quinn once she had her excitement under control

"No I am not saying anymore. I have to go girls", she said

"Oh Liv, why do you have to be so cruel?" Abby sulked

"I will see you guys on Monday. Bye", she said as she walked out

**XXX**

She arrived at Fitz apartment and took a shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom she wore a shirt of his that he had discarded on his bed. The shirt smelt of him. She went into the kitchen and took an apple from the fridge just to snack on something. Fitz' had said he would get takeout.

She wished she had brought some books so she could read; she was bored out of her mind. Fitz had said they meet in a couple of hours but it has been nearly four hours and he still wasn't here. The last time she was here he didn't take really show her his apartment so she decided to use this time to look around.

His apartment was very beautiful. Everything in there was expensive, from the Persian carpets to the furniture. He might be a shady fellow but he was a very successful shady fellow. He went into his study and on his table was a picture of a very beautiful young woman with the most beautiful blue eyes and a very kind smile. It was a picture of his mother. Probably the only picture he had of her. She didn't spend a lot of time with her mother but thinking about the fact that Fitz never had a mother, made her feel greatful for the years she had with hers.

Her heart broke for him when she thought how sad his childhood was. The only parent he had never cared for him and probably never showed him love. She didn't blame him for not believing that such a thing as unconditional love exists.

She tried to take her mind from that depressing topic by surfing the net. She went onto Google and searched "sex position". She immediately closed the page. She was feeling embarrassed that she would actually even attempt to look up different sex position.

"Ugh who gives a shit? ", she said softly to herself as she once again searched the web.

Five minutes into the search and her mouth was on the floor. She knew they were a lot of different sex positions but not this many. Some of them looked dangerous to her. If Fitz ever tried to make her do any of this, she swore she would kill him. She researched all the different things that men and women did to each other to bring each other pleasure. That had her mind drift to the memory of Fitz kissing her down there. She had to squeeze her thighs and take a deep calming breathe to pull herself together.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open.

When Fitz entered the apartment, he was surprised to find it quiet. He thought she probably fell asleep so he walked to the bedroom and she wasn't there. She couldn't have been in the shower because there was no water running. He checked the guest bedroom and she wasn't there. He then went to check in the study

The door was slightly open. He opened it more so he could enter. Olivia was lost in what she was reading on the computer. She looked so beautiful with her hair in curls and wearing his shirt.

"Hey", he said

"Hey", she replied. She quickly closed the browser before he saw what she was reading. She would be so embarrassed if he was to see it.

"What you up too", he asked as he walked into the study and went to her

"Oh, just reading", she said as she looked up at him

"What were you reading", he asked with a smile on his face

"Nothing you would be interested in", she smiled back at him

He leaned down towards her and they kissed, the kiss was short but very passionate. The kind of kiss a man gives his woman when he comes home from work

"I bought Italian. I hope you like it", he said

"I love it. It's my favorite actually, closely followed by Mexican food. My mouth is salivating at the thought"

"I will have a shower first but you can go ahead and eat. You don't have to wait"

"Its fine I will wait", she said as she got up to go to the kitchen

"I expected you home hours ago. What happened?" she asked him

As they walked out of the study Fitz' hand automatically went to her tiny waist and she put hers around his. This disturbed them both because it felt so good, the simple act of their bodies touching felt amazing. It's seemed like their minds had no control as to how their bodies react to one another.

He went to take a shower and she warmed their food and dished for them. She sat it on the table and waited for him. When he stepped out of the bedroom, he was wearing just a pajama bottom that rode dangerously low on his hips.

"Don't you want anything to drink? This pasta goes really well with red wine", he said to her

"I guess I could have just a little", she replied. She had poured herself a glass of juice

"Never mind, your under age, you can't drink", she said pulling her leg

"Oh shut up", she smiled at him.

"Relax I am only kidding. You can have just one glass"

They sat down to dinner and started talking about anything and everything. They were very comfortable with each other. Fitz asked her wish cartoon she liked growing up. She told him it was Winnie the pooh and that she still had a Winnie the pooh teddy bear.

"Wow, if asked to guess I would have thought the little mermaid", he said

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I am a sexist pig"

"I am glad there are some things that we agree on", she said and they laughed

They shared jokes and a few kisses in between.

Fitz could not remember a time when he had dinner with a woman and just talked about the silliest things yet have so much fun. He was captivated by her smile and her laugh was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

After they were done they washed their dishes and moved to the lounge where they turned on the T.V to see if there were decent movies playing. Fitz excused himself to his bedroom and returned a minute later with a joint and a lighter

"Do you mind, if I smoke this", he asked her permission

"No"

He lighted it and proceeded to smoke. He closed his eyes and put his feet on the table as he found a comfortable position on the couch. Olivia couldn't take her eyes of him. Hate it or love it, this man was very sexy. Fitz made something as inconsequential as lighting a joint look sexy.

"Can I try", Olivia asked

"I don't share my weed Olivia", he said without opening his eyes

"Come on Fitz, don't be like that"

"Wow you sound like such a pothead right now"

"I have never done pot, I just want to try it just this once"

"Give me a reason why I should share it with you"

"I have a vagina"

Fitz choked on the smoke and he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard his belly was aching. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard.

"So because you have a vagina, I should share my weed"

"Ugh, fine don't share. I don't care anyway", she said as she turned her attention to the T.V

At her irritation Fitz quickly said, "I am kidding sweet baby of course I will share with you"

She lavished him with a heart stopping smile and eyes filled with excitement

"Just be careful ok. Take it easy", he said as he handed her the joint

"Oh come on, how hard this can be?" she said as she took a puff.

She ended up coughing all the smoke out

"That is how hard it is. Give me back my joint you're wasting it", he said as he tried to get it away from her

"No wait man", she said as he moved from him so he couldn't take it back. "I want to try again"

He watched her try again and this time she didn't cough. She took two more heavy drags. When she took her third drag Fitz quickly went to get his joint from her

"Jeez woman; I give you my hand and you want the whole arm. Damn Liv, you practically finished it", he sulked

"Sorry FTG3", she said as she laughed

They made their way back to their seats and ended up watching the movie Taken. After a while Olivia stood up. She went to get her iPhone and plugged it into his iHome speaker.

"Come dance with me", she said

"You're high. Told you to be careful", he replied

"Just come already"

"No you dance, I will watch", he smile at her

The song she danced to was, No Doubts' underneath it all. It was one of her favorite songs ever.

_There's times when I want something more someone more like me  
>there's times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete. But you see the colors in me like no one else<br>And behind your dark glasses  
>You're, you're something else<em>

Her eyes were closed as she lost herself to the reggae beat of the song. Fitz watched as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song. He couldn't take his eyes of her. As the next part of the song started she walked towards were he sat. She straddled his hips and sat on his erection. She rained kisses on his face as she sang the next part to him

_You know some real bad tricks and you need some discipline  
>but lately, you've been trying real hard and giving me your best<em>

_And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
>That I've ever had and when it's really bad<br>I guess it's not that bad_

Then she caught his lips in the most passionate kiss he ever received. Her tongue entering his mouth sent electrical current throughout his body. God, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He pulled her flush against him and felt her hard nipples through the shirt she was wearing. She broke away from his mouth and kissed along his jaw and ending up sucking his earlobe. Fitz' breathe was so heavy. He was so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if his erection tore through his pant. Then she started singing the rest of the song to him as she ever so slowly rubbed her wet core over his hard length.

_For real, 'cause underneath it all you are my real prince charming  
>Like the heat from the fire you were always burnin'<em>

_Anytime you're around, my body keeps calling for your touch your kisses and your sweet romancin'_

_There's an other side of you that this woman adores, aside from your temper everything else secure  
>You're good for me, baby, of that I'm a sure 'cause over and over again I want more<em>

She went back to kissing him again. His hands were on her ass, her breast and all over her body. She took the hand that was on her breast and slowly moved it down to her core. When his hand was where she wanted it to be, she pulled back to and looked at him straight in the eye

"Can you feel that", she asked him in a voice heavy with desire. She moved her moved her panty to the side and used his finger to lightly touch the wetness of her pussy. She than bought his wet finger up for them to examine

"Can you see that? That is what you do to me Fitz", she licked her juices of his finger and then processed to kiss him

Fitz could only groan his approval. Olivia's hand made it into his pants and took a hold of his penis. Fitz hissed at the pleasure it gave him

"You're so big, every time I see your cock I am amazed that I can take it inside me", she whispered huskily.

Fitz was so aroused it was hard to even breathe. This Olivia sitting on his lap, he has never met. The Olivia he knows is shy and quiet, this confident seductress whispering in his ear he didn't know. It's probably the weed he thought to himself.

"The first time I had your cock inside me, I thought it would split me in two", she continued

Fitz just listened to her talk dirty in his ear. He honestly didn't know what to say. This little girl made him speechless. She than got up and slowly took off the shirt she was wearing and her panties.

She straddles his thighs again and continued to verbally torture him

"But you know what made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven", she asked him

"No", he replied in a voice that sounded foreign

"When you kissed my pussy", she said then took his lips in a rough kiss.

"I am allowed to kiss you your cock?" she asked huskily

"Y...Yeah...Iiiifff you want to", he stuttered

She got of his lap and knelt between his legs. He raised his hip just enough for her to set his erection free. She saw the engorged head and she licked her lips. She held his gaze as she licked the pre-cum on the tip of his manhood

"Aaahhh…Liv", he groaned as he closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure.

She sucked on the head of his penis

"Aaahhh", Fitz seemed to love what she was doing. She smiled at the fact that he was at her mercy.

"God", Fitz watched her, his eyes were lidded and he was breathing heavily.

Olivia smiled at him, happy that he was enjoying her exploration. She took him into her mouth again, this time letting her lips slide lower down his shaft. She moved her head up and down a few times, listening to Fitz' heavy breathing, taking a little more of him in with each stroke.

"Oh god, what are you doing?" gasped Fitz.

Olivia quickly pulled away, afraid that she was doing something wrong. "Sorry, did that hurt?" she asked.

"No baby, that feels amazing," his voice was hoarse.

She smiled and returned to her experimentation. Next she wanted to see how much of him she could take into her mouth at once. She removed her hand from the base of his shaft and slowly lowered her mouth over him until a comfortable amount was inside, then she started moving her head up and down, taking a little more in each time until his head was rubbing the back of her throat.

Fitz' cock was pressing against the back of her throat at the end of her strokes, it felt tight back there. There wasn't really any feeling to compare it to. It was slightly uncomfortable and oddly erotic at the same time. Fitz was groaning in pleasure. She was taking him in as deeply as she could but she still wasn't at the base of his shaft.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," Fitz groaned." You have to stop or I am going to cum"

"You're big. I can't fit all of you in my mouth"

She straddled his again. When Fitz tried to lay her on her back she stopped him.

"No, I want to be on top. I want to ride you", she said as she bit her bottom lip

His cock seemed huge and insurmountable, but her pussy was slick with the evidence of her desire, and she felt him stretch her out inch by inch. She released a sigh. God he felt so good inside her. Every nerve in her body was on high alert. She squeezed the muscles in her pussy and felt a wave of pleasure pass over her.

'Mmmhhh…Fitz you feel so good inside me,' she moaned.

She started rocking back and forth on her knees, feeling his hard cock squeezing in and out of her. It was a tight fit. She tried pumping straight up and down and she could feel the head of his cock buried deep inside her, rubbing up against the end of her pussy. Next she tried rolling her hips into him, causing her clitoris to rub against his pubic hair.

She contracted her pussy muscles in time with her strokes and felt ripples of pleasure spreading over her body.

Fitz couldn't take his eyes of her. The way her face contorted in pleasure, the way her breast jiggled as she rode his cock. It was the sexiest sight he has ever seen

"Oh…oh…Aaahhh…Fitz", she moaned. "I'm cumming…Aaahhh…Mmmhhh"

His mouth was slightly open and he groaned. His hands took control of her hips and he pushed her down hard and fast onto his cock. He lifted her up and pushed her back down deep again as her orgasm wracked through her body. His stomach muscles rippled as he pulled her hips tight into his, so that his cock was buried deep inside her. She felt his cock pulsing as he pulled on her hips again and again, struggling to push himself deeper into her. Soon she felt his seed coat the walls on her vagina.

They held on tight to each other as they came down from their climax. No woman had ever made him come like she had. She does something to him that he can't explain. He was pretty sure she was the best sex of his life and that pissed him off. She kissed him tenderly when their breathing had returned to normal.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips again. He ran his tongue along her lips until she parted them and gave him access. Olivia moaned as he stroked her tongue with his and roughly separated my legs.

"Fitz..."she moaned as he rubbed his cock up and down her pussy lips, covering it in her sticky juices. She gasped as he smacked her clit with it.

"What, sweet baby?" he said as he continued to tease her. He positioned himself right at her entrance and pushed just the head inside.

"Ooh," she cooed as she tried to thrust her hips up to get more of him inside of her.

"You want it?" he asked, running his tongue along her collarbone.

I nodded. "Yes, Baby, I want it... you feel how bad I want it!" Olivia said as she spread her legs further for him.

"I know you do... you're so fucking wet!" With no further hesitation, he slowly began to sink inside of me. "Its crazy how fucking tight you are!" he whispered as her pussy pulled him deeper inside of her. He began to thrust, making her moan aloud.

He began to fuck her hard. The room was filled with the sounds of his pelvis smacking her wet pussy and their intermingled moans. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experience as she let nature run its course as she felt another orgasm hit her. She felt her pussy stroking his still-hard cock, he stopped moving to enjoy the wonders her orgasming pussy worked on him.

"Bend over," he whispered as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty. Olivia had just had a massive orgasm and she was exhausted. She wasn't sure if she had the energy.

"I don't think I can-" she began

"You will take what tell you to take", he said

Olivia bent over, put an arch in her back and separated her legs. My pussy felt like it was on fire. She wanted him inside her.

Fitz traced her entrance with the head of his cock again. She slammed her face on a pillow as he roughly pushed inside of her. Fitz filled her body as well as all of her senses as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them backwards to bury his cock deeper inside her.

"Fitz you're killing me…aaahhh….aaahhh" She screamed as the most intense orgasm he had ever given her took over her body.

He continued to fuck her with quick, hard thrusts as her pussy stroked him to an orgasm. He screamed her name as he shot his load inside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: Hey fellow gladiators, I hope everyone is well. I apologize to taking my time to post this latest update. Life has just been hectic. I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story. Thank you for reviewing and following the story, I appreciate it more than you know. Enjoy the latest chapter…#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

When she woke up the next morning; one of his hands was on her breast while the other cupped her pussy. Even in his sleep he wanted to keep what he believes is his close to him. They had sex until the early hours of the morning. There were times when Fitz was rough with her but to her surprise that made her want him more. She was confused by how he made her feel. She was still sure she hated him and wanted to ruin him, but had to admit there were times when she felt like she liked him just a little. She turned to look at his sleeping form and was struck by how handsome he looked. He looked so innocent with his curls in a mess courtesy of her hands that pulled at it as he fucked her with his mouth. Just the thought of what his lips were capable of, made her pussy wet.

She let her eyes roam over his body, without any interruptions. The sheet covered him from the waist down. He had abs made of steel. The image of how his abs contract when he orgasms will forever be etched into her memory. She lifted the sheet to see how his cock looked when flaccid and found it was still impressive. She touched the head lightly and was rewarded with a small twitch. She quickly moved her hand away and before he woke up.

"Damn it Liv; he is the devil. Control yourself", she softly chided herself as she got up from the bed and walked gingerly to the bathroom

Little did Olivia know that Fitz was awake the whole time she was studying him. When he heard the bathroom room door close and the shower running, he opened his eyes and a huge grin graced his face. The little vixen may try as she might but she certainly loved his cock. It wasn't a surprise since every woman who has ever been in his bed always wanted more.

Olivia might have had no sexual experience before him but he has never been with a woman who can match his passion as she does. No woman has ever satisfied him like she did. He just couldn't get enough of her. The more he was with her, the more he wanted her. That didn't sit well with him. He was a predator, he hunted and once he had his prey he moved on to new prey. But with Olivia it wasn't like that. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache

"Don't stress Fitz; in a few weeks you will be bored", he said as he got up and followed her to the bathroom

The room was steamy and he could barely make out her form. As quietly as she could he opened the shower door and stepped in. The sight of the water running down her body made him instantly hard. He put his hand on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Olivia got a fright from the unexpected touch. She turned in his arms and smiled at him before she kissed him lightly on the lips

"Hi", she said

"Hi"

At that moment in time; with that huge smile on her face, Fitz thought she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first as his lips barely grazed hers. But after the first taste, his arms tightened around her, almost painfully, crushing her to his body as his kisses became hungry and more aggressive. His tongue plied her lips open and sought hers out while her neck ached as he forced it back to accept more of him.

"I want you again" he said desperately

"I can feel it"

"Can I have some candy", he asked huskily

"Babe my pussy can't take anymore"

A part of her knew it was useless because if Fitz didn't stop working his hands all over her body she was going to give in. Her body obeyed Fitz more than it did her.

She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the first two fingers enter her wet pussy. She rode them as if she was riding his cock. He was moving them in and out at a steady pace while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Mmmhhh…Fitz…Aaahhh fuck," she groaned into his ear.

"Do you like that, sweet baby?" he asked her in a low seductive voice.

"Yes."

"Should I stop?"

"No, please don't," Olivia begged.

"Ask me for it," Fitz commanded.

"Please?"

"Beg me," he hissed in her ear as he moved his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy.

"Please, Fitz. I need it, don't stop," Olivia pleaded as her pussy started tingling.

Fitz continued to finger her, while he kissed up and down her soft neck. Then he felt her body vibrating to his touch. She started to shake and he felt the wetness dripping from his fingers as she panted out an orgasm.

Growling softly lifted her, braced her against the shower wall, pulled her legs wide apart and thrust into her hard.

"Fuck, so tight," he groaned as he set a hard pace, not giving her body a chance to adjust to his size.

A scream was torn from her as he filled her in one hard thrust, her back arching from the wall. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping her legs spread wide for him as she began to move with him, cries leaving her each time he thrust into her.

Fitz adjusted the angle of her hips slightly. He smirked at her cries as he thrust into her. He couldn't hit her any deeper than he was but it didn't stop him from trying.

"My sweet baby," he growled. "I love how you take me, I love hearing you scream for me." He bit her lip hard before he claimed her mouth as his animalistic nature started to come more to the surface.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, and knew she would leave her mark on him. She felt herself falling fast toward the edge and moaned as he bit her lip, tasting the barest hint of blood when they kissed. She was as rough as she could be with him, her nails digging in, scratching as her hips rocked against him. She loved the way he took her, loved the marks he left on her. It wasn't very long before a scream left her, her release washing over her causing her muscles to clamp down on him.

Growling in satisfaction as she screamed out her release, Fitz increased his pace. He tore his mouth away from hers and started to kiss and nip down her neck.

"Talk to me sweet baby...tell me how it feels," he urged right before biting down where her neck met her shoulder, shaking his head a bit as he did so.

Olivia eyes' were closed as she rode her orgasm. Fitz continued to move her up and down his erection but at a slower pace. She ran her fingers in his hair and turn to whisper in his ear

"I love the way you fuck me, Fitz," she moaned. "I love wearing your marks..." she cried out again as he hit a sensitive spot, her nails digging into his shoulder again.

Fitz gnawed on her neck until he broke skin. Her words caused another growl to slip from him. He raised his head to look at her. "I'm going to fuck you every which way sweet baby. I'm going to claim every inch of you…by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight or sit down." He growled again as he slammed back into her with enough force to move a truck.

A moan left her, her eyes flashing with lust and other emotions at his words. When he stopped and withdrew, she cried out. "No...don't stop," she begged.

There was nothing sweet or gentle in the way that he took her. His thrusts were brutally hard, his fingers bruising her flesh where he gripped her hips. He looked at her, his eyes wild and the smile he gave her was like one would give their prey. "Scream, Olivia. Scream for me..." he demanded, each word accentuated by a hard thrust. "Now!"

Her hands were on his arms, fingers digging in harder with each thrust. She could only take what he was giving her, not really having a choice but to. She cried out with each thrust, and the look he was giving her awoke something in her. Her eyes darkened even more, and at his demand, she screamed out his name, her nails digging in and piercing skin as her release tore through her, her body trembling and jerking from the intensity.

"That's my baby girl," Fitz purred as her muscles clenched around him. He growled not ready to give into his own release yet and after bringing her back down he withdrew completely.

He turned off the water and made took her back into the bedroom He laid her down so that her ass was at the edge of the bed.

"Hold your legs as far apart as they will go," Fitz demanded as he sank back into her with a growl. He slid his hands up her torso to her neck where he gently squeezed, watching her carefully.

Olivia cries faded to soft moans and whimpers as he brought her back down, and her hands slid up, arms wrapping around his neck. She gasped as he withdrew, suddenly feeling very empty. She bit down on her lip, doing as she was told and moaning with pleasure as he filled her again. She watched him as she felt his hands at her neck, another soft gasp leaving her as he gently squeezed. Her eyes darkened again, but she didn't flinch, trusting him completely.

Running his thumbs along the front of her throat, he smirked at the look in her eyes and how they darkened.

"Like that Livvie?" he whispered as he squeezed a little bit harder before releasing. "I love how you will let me do anything to you," he thrust hard into her again. "I could seriously hurt you," he growled, "...but you trust me, don't you, sweet baby?" He squeezed as she started to cry out. Her reactions and trust in him turning him on more than ever before.

She didn't have a chance to reply before he squeezed a bit harder, her eyes darkening even more. She moaned at his thrust, her hands sliding up his arms again. "I trust you," she whispered, crying out as he thrust into her again and again. She felt his hands tighten on her throat again, and the soft moan caught in her throat. Her hands lightly squeezed his arms, letting him know that she was okay.

"Good girl," Fitz growled as his thrusts started to get faster and rougher. "I love how you let me fuck you." He drove as deep as he could get into her as he squeezed her throat intermittently. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer at the rate he was going and the line they were playing at. "Come for me again, Livvie," he whispered as he squeezed harder than before.

It was getting more difficult to keep her legs spread for him, and she could feel herself start to slip again.

"Fitz..." she whispered, her words getting cut off as he squeezed again. She bit her lip, her nails biting into his skin as her breath cut off. Her nails dug in even harder as her orgasm hit her hard and fast, her legs wrapping around his waist as her body jerked against him. Instead of screaming, she gasped as pleasure coursed through her.

Her orgasm snapped his restraint. He thrust wildly into her, easing up on her throat just enough so she wouldn't pass out. With a strangled cry, he gave one last brutally hard thrust and spilled his seed into her. He let go of her throat as he brought them back down.

Olivia had lost count as to how many times he made her cum.

"Fitz seriously you have to stop. I can't take any more. I am going to need a whole month to recover from this weekend" she said breathlessly with Fitz still inside here

"Well too bad for you pretty girl, you only get a few hours"

Her phone ringing bought them out of their haze. Still inside her, Fitz stretched to get it and gave it to her. He didn't look at the caller id, assuming it was her father or her friends.

"Hello", she answered

"Hey Liv, what's up"

"Hey Spence, how you doing?" she said with a smile on her face

The name "Spence" caused Fitz to stop kissing her on the neck. Who the fuck is that jackass, he thought to himself. Olivia started to wiggle so he could get off of her, but he wasn't having it.

"Spence can you hold for a minute. Fitz, move you're heavy", she said, a bit irritated that he was listening to her phone call

"Who the fuck is that"

"He is none of your business"

She continued her phone call with Fitz still embedded inside her. She could feel his anger radiating towards her.

"Of course I would loved to go the lunch with you" Olivia said extra sweetly

"Ok cool, I will call you tomorrow …Bye"

"You know you have no manners. Animals in the jungle have better manners than you", she said

"I will ask you again, who the fuck was that?"

"And I will tell you again, he in none of your business"

"Olivia, I will tell you once, I am not a man who shares. If I ever find out that you so much as kissed some asshole while you're with me I will put a fucken bullet between his eyes"

"You do realize that I am not yours, I can do whatever the fuck I want"

"Sweetheart for the next year, I do own you. It's only my hands, tongue and cock that are allowed to touch you or be inside you"

"I thought we were going to be civil towards each other", she said as she forcibly pushed him off of her and the bed.

She went into the bathroom and locked it this time and took her shower in peace. It's at times like these that she feels justified in wanting to hurt him and scare him for life. She finished her shower and got dressed. She made a note to herself to call her father. She wore a simple black skater dress and black thigh high socks. She stepped out of the bedroom to make herself coffee.

Fitz was already in the kitchen making them breakfast and drinking coffee. He was shirtless, just wearing his pajama bottom that rode sinfully low on his hips. She stepped around him and poured herself a cup, went to stand by the windows and enjoyed the view of New York in the fall.

"Breakfast is ready", he said softly, repentant of the way he spoke to her.

She didn't acknowledge that he had talked to her and that pissed him off

"Fuck off", he said as he stormed into the bathroom

He tried to convince himself that he shouldn't care how she felt. She was just for sex. But deep down the look on her face when he told her he owned her like she was a piece of property cut more than any insult she could throw at him.

When he walked into the kitchen he was wearing black jeans and a navy polo shirt. He looked like he stepped out of a magazine. She wondered how he could make an outfit so simple so sexy. They sat silently, having breakfast without say a word to each other.

"I would prefer you talk at me than ignore me in my own home" he said pissed

"I am sorry master, I will not forget in future", she said coldly

"Master…" he said confused

"Well I am your property aren't I? You're white and I'm black and this is America. That makes me your slave and you're my master" she said flatly

"Olivia that is not what this is", he said angrily.

"Oh but it is…"

"Don't you dare compare me to those evil men? I didn't take you my force. Women slaves were raped by their masters. Is that what you're calling me, a rapist", he said with hands clenched into fists

When she didn't answer he banged his fist on the table. "Did I rape you?"

"No", she said softly

They stared at each other not saying a word. Their stare down was interrupted by Fitz phone ring.

"Hello"

"Fitz it's me Jen", said the woman on the other side of the line

"Jen how can I help you"

"I'm down town, I need you to come and bail me out", she said

"What Happen?"

"Traffic violation plus I still have tickets that I haven't paid for. I had no one to call. Please I need your help"

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can"

"Thank you so much"

"Its fine, I will see you soon"

"Ok, who the hell is Jen?" Olivia asked with her hand on her hip as she stood

Fitz' eyebrows shot up to his forehead," she is none of your business", he throw her words back at her

Olivia was seething, "So you asked me to spend the weekend with you and then you leave me here to go and be with another woman"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I will see you when I get back", he said as he took a sweater and keys than proceeded to walk out of the apartment.

"Oh hell no, this mother fucker didn't", Olivia said to herself

She quickly scribbled a note for Fitz and walked out a few minutes later. She wasn't going to meet up with anyone but she just needed to get out of there. She couldn't understand why she was jealous that he went to see one of his whores at least she and her pussy could get a much needed break.

How dare he tell her to stay away from other men when he can be with any woman he wants? That shit wasn't gonna fly with her. She will do whatever she wants and no one will stop her. She went to the closest theater she could find and bought herself a ticket and a bucket of popcorn. After the movie she took a walk with no destination in mind. She used this time to call and check on her father. She told him she would see him tomorrow when he classes for the day were done.

The hours passed by quickly and before she knew it was becoming dark than she made her back to his apartment. She wondered if he was back, if not she would take her stuff and leave. When she walked in the lights were off. When she turned them on, she saw him sitting on the couch drinking what she thought was scotch. She walked passed him to the bedroom. She didn't realize he was following her.

"Where the hell have you been?"He asked

"Did you not get my note?"

"It said you were out"

"Yeah I was out", she said still not paying attention

"Where you with that Spencer guy"

"If I was, what's it to you"

"Olivia don't test me"

"Or what…you're going to spank me"

The imagine of her on his lap while he spanked her made him instantly hard

"Go to Jen and leave me the fuck alone. She is the one you left me for right"

"Are you mad that I went to her? Are you jealous?" he asked

"Jealous; of what?"

"That I went to Jen"

"Never, she can have you all day every day. But if you ever intend to sleep with me again, you can go get condoms"

"I told you the first time we had sex that I have always wrapped it up, you're the only one I have had unprotected sex with. And I am not sleeping with her"

"She calls you to come to her and a minute later you walk out the door to go to her. Then you expect me to believe that you are not sleeping with her."

"I have slept with her alright. I have been having sex with her for years. I have been sleeping with her since before you were born and will probably continue sleeping with her after you're gone. Unlike you she isn't just a fuck to me, she is a friend. So if she calls me, even if it's in the middle of a snow storm I will go to her when she needs me"

"Being a cradle snatcher isn't something to brag about. You know what? Fuck you!"

And she started to leave the room.

"Fuck me? Fuck you and don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" he roared.

"Kiss my ass!" Olivia said leaving the bedroom making her way to the front door.

The one thing she hated about herself is that when she was angry she wanted to cry. She could feel the tears and wanted to get out of their before he saw them. When she made it to the door and was about to open it, Fitz placed his hand on the door stopping it from being opened.

He lifts her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes and walked towards the bedroom

"Let me down you stupid man", she angrily shouted at him as she pounded her small fist on his back

Without breaking his stride, Fitz smacked her hard on her bottom. She screamed, called him every name she could think off and pounded his back that much harder. Fitz smacked her again. For every fist she delivered to his back he smacked her bottom.

When they reached the bedroom, he dropped her on the bed. Tonight the atmosphere was very different to that of the night before where they shared a nice dinner, laughs and smoke a joint together. Tonight they were angry and wanted to hurt each other.

Her bottom was stinging from the smacks he had dished out to her. She was not going to let him get away with that. She took the hard covered novel that was on his bed side table and threw it at him with all the strength in her little body.

Not anticipating her move, Fitz didn't duck in time to avoid the book hitting him. It landed over his left eye. He was so shocked by her actions he couldn't even move. He clenched his jaw and waited for the pain to subside. When he finally opened his eyes, he sprang for her but she was faster. She ran to the bathroom, locked it, sat on the counter and waited to see what he would do.

She had expected him to scream for her to open the door. She heard him walk out and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She waited for the front door to open but it never did. Olivia heard his footsteps as they stopped in front of the bathroom door. She closed her eyes when she heard him put a key into the lock of the door to open it.

He opened the door and his eyes landed on her as she sat on the counter with her eyes as big as saucers. His face was red with anger.

"Why did you throw that book at me? You could have blinded me", he asked calmly but very coldly

"You hurt me first. I was paying you back"

"This is the second time you have physically hurt me"

"You hurt me emotionally all the time"

"You insinuated I was a rapist"

"You insinuated I was a slave"

"Were you with that man before you came back here?"

"No, I went to the movies and then took a walk"

With the gracefulness of a panther he walked towards her.

"You are so beautiful. How the hell can you be so damn beautiful?" he said as he took her cheek into the palm of his hands. Unable to stop himself, Fitz leaned in to kiss her. The move was so instinctive it seemed only natural when she kissed him back. As their tongues danced, he had to admit it was mind blowing. Pushing his tongue deeper, he wanted to explore every crevice of her mouth.

When Olivia's arms moved up and around his neck, Fitz heard her moan while pulling him closer. Fitz gripped her hips with his large hands to bring her in closer. For some reason even then he could not seem to get close enough. He pressed his jean clad cock against her panty covered crotch.

She took off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. With the shirt out of the way her hands roamed freely over his firm chest, Olivia was in heaven. Fitz was solid to the touch and she felt his muscles ripple beneath her fingers.

His skin was on fire and he needed the relief. Fitz decided to return the favor by taking off her dress. She was now left in just her panties, bra and black thigh high socks. With an instinctive growl he pulled her bra cup down and attacked her nipples. Suckling and biting chocolate tipped mounds. When her hands pushed into his hair and pulled, he knew it was as pleasurable for her as it was for him. Taking her thigh he lifted it up over his hip so that he could grind into her.

"Aaahhh..." Escaped her lips and he spoke against her neck.

"You like that pretty girl?"

"Mmmhhh…Yes... I love it." He nibbled at her neck while still talking.

"You want my cock up in you...can I fuck you Olivia...right here against the sink...can I bury my cock up in your pussy...?" His words were fast and desperate as each phrase worked them both up into a sexual frenzy.

Olivia moaned as he took his flat palm and rubbed vigorously between her legs and against her panties.

"Mmmhhh...Oh my…Aaahhh" escaped between her lips letting him know she wanted more.

Fitz angled her panties to one side and sank two fingers deep into her moist chamber. She was soaked. He let his tongue return to her neck while his fingers fucked the shit out of her. Olivia hands held tightly to the edge of the counter so she wouldn't fall. Fitz unhooked her bra with his free hand setting her breasts completely loose.

"Goodness." It wasn't the manliest of remarks but damn did it fit. He hungrily pulled another nipple in and started suckling. When she started quivering and moving her hips anxiously against his fingers, Fitz knew she was about to cum. taking his fingers out; he started rubbing her cunt furiously.

"Aaaaaaah…." Olivia felt her thighs tighten in the most painfully pleasurable way

"Say my name Liv." As he rubbed his fingers harder into her, Olivia screamed out to him.

"Fitz. Fitz. Fitz. Fitzgerald." As his hands rubbed her cunt it was difficult to speak and the repeating of his name became one long song. Her head fell back and her mouth hung open. She was going to explode. When it came it came hard causing her entire body to jerk. She felt Fitz grab on to her so her head wouldn't fall back and hit the mirror. Cum was running down her legs and into her socks but baby girl didn't give a fuck. She let her body react naturally to what was happening and would do nothing to stop it.

"Please... don't... stop..." She begged between heavy breaths. Olivia knew it didn't make any sense that she could still give herself to him so freely after everything he said. Not just letting him touch her in which ever manner he pleased but wanting him to.

"It's alright...I'll get you there again baby. We're not done yet. Not by a long shot." His lips made promises Olivia didn't doubt he would keep.

"I just want to slow it down so I can enjoy you nice and slow sweet baby" He lift her completely up onto the counter then pulled her butt forward. With a roguish smile he lowered himself in front of her while taking off her panty. When his tongue touched her bud she literally came all over herself and him.

"I'm cumming. Oh…oh… God… I'm cumming." She tried to pull away, not wanting her juice to run onto his face. Fitz grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and continued to lick and suck as her body reacted like a soda machine letting out copious amounts of sweetness.

Fitz could taste the juice that flowed out of her and it was indescribable. Taking long firm licks, he would open his mouth wide in anticipation when she would start to spasm again. She tasted so good. He was a man who could appreciate the flavor of good pussy; he knew this was without a doubt the best he'd ever gotten to experience. When he pulled hard on her cunt lips so that they were forced into his mouth, Fitz briefly wondered if he were hurting her as she seem to be in one continuous orgasm. His dick couldn't take it, wanting to join the party it jerked uncontrollably in his pants.

Standing up he unzipped his pants letting his it spring free. Pulling her off the counter he turned her away from him so she was staring in the mirror. Her generous brown ass cheeks rose towards him in an erotic invitation. He gently grabbed her under the stomach with one arm as she was still weak from the last orgasm that caused the arms that braced her to shake. Looking into the mirror her thick hair hung over her face so he couldn't see. Reaching forward he pulled it back and held it in one hand.

"I want to see that pretty face." As her head angled slightly back, Olivia knew from the look in his eyes he was about to fuck her into oblivion. He placed his dick at the opening of her pussy and without hesitation pushed as far in as he could with one quick motion. Olivia flew forward with the forceful shock of it his arm pulling her back.

"Hold on tight to the sink edge baby." His voice was strained.

When she did what she was told, Fitz tightened his hold around her waist while his hand still held on to her hair. Smirking at her in the mirror he kissed her softly on the shoulder and started pounding into her with everything he had.

On one hand he didn't want to hurt her but then he also wanted in as deep as he could go. Her pussy was his dream. The sound of him pounding her ass, her screams, the smell of sweat and sex, was intoxicating. He let go of her waist to pinch her nipples. Every cry of pleasure from her made him feel like he was claiming her as his own.

"Say it" he yelled before biting down on her neck.

"Fuck me Fitz." At some point Fitz knew he was hurting her; hell he was hurting himself, but for the life of him, he just couldn't stop. He wanted to weld his dick permanently inside Olivia's pussy and never leave.

Pulling out again he turned her around with a quick motion so they were facing each other.

Placing her legs up so her sock clad feet rested on the counter his dick thanked him by shaking uncontrollably on pussy pounding impact.

"Oh my...damn..." was all he could manage

He rubbed his hands over Olivia's silky inner thighs causing her to moan in pleasure. They were both breathing loudly as her pussy literally dripped down his shaft and onto his balls. The sight of her spread eagle on the counter while he pummeled her was a sight he never wanted to forget. Her head thrown back was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

"Look at me." He pulled her head forward her eyes partly open.

"Say my name." She shook her head not understanding. He again gripped her thighs between hard fingers.

"Say my name."

She groaned at the pleasing pressure.

"Fitz." She managed with a soft breath. His grip became tighter. Fitz knew she would definitely have bruises tomorrow. The thought actually made him hotter as it meant she would not forget this weekend or everything he did to her

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third. Say it."

She leaned her head back against the mirror as he ground his dick into her pussy.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third." Was breath out heavily from her thick lips? He pulled out slow and started poking her with just the tip in a quick motion.

"Don't you ever forget it" With that he began fucking her at a pace not seemingly possible. She had no choice but to sit up and cling to him. Her nails dug into his back and he was sure she drew blood.

Fitz rammed into her, forcing himself deeper inside. She could do nothing but grunt in return. He filled her, and then left her hollow and wanting. Then, he plowed forward again. His rhythm smooth and quick, sending her into a state of small spasms, culminating until her entire body shook.

"That's right," he crooned, "cum for me sweet baby."

Her pussy tightened like a vice, milking the thick length of him. He absorbed her cries with his mouth. That only added to the violent current that pulled him over the edge.

She felt so good.

"Mine." He groaned as he exploded inside her, the muscles in his thighs and ass locking upward.

Fitz reveled in the feel of each last drop leaving him in heavy spurts.

Fitz carried her back to bedroom, pulled back the cover and gently laid her on the bed. He lay next to her gently cradling her close to him. Olivia made a move to get out of the bed but Fitz stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get an ice pack for your eye"

"It's fine, just stay here"

She smiled and lay next to him. She turned her face so she could kiss him

"Fitz…"

"Yeah"

"Never mind, it's not important. Goodnight", she said.

"Goodnight", he said with a yawn


End file.
